From Bad to Worst
by jjmills53
Summary: one moment on a trip in the woods walking along in a group, and the next rain, followed by dogs, and then people running, going in to a mansion, things just seem to go from bad to worst disclamer i own nothing - story done in long chapters as i wrote in a few hours rated m
1. Chapter 1

I hated school, I hated college, and I hated being out on a trip with people who made my life hell, I was chucked in to one to make up numbers and I sighed, we where walking along and I keep my head down and was silent, I puffed on my liquid e-cig, glad as I had 6 full batteries on me and more than enough liquid to last me a mouth or more, with some disposable heads and 5 new atomizers and I moved puffing away and I sighed. I also had my fag style e-cig, with ends as well, it looked like I had a pack of fags in my top pocket I smirked as the others where smoking. This was meant to be a 4 day outing and I sighed moving my hiking back pack, I was in leggings, skirt, vest top and shirt over the top, hilled boots with my hoody around my waist. I moved walking as it just started raining a little, great. I moved forwards and I heard a helicopter. I moved going forwards with the others as I saw it low and coming . I moved with the others and I started puffing again as the it started raining again and getting dark fast, I heard gun shoots and we all look around and people where running passed is and a man said, "this way," I saw the dogs and we all started running with them. I blinked seeing a mansion and moved chucking my shoulder in to the front door. I looked around and everything screamed resident evil, I blinked running though the dinning room thinking if this was resident evil Kenneth should be, I moved seeing the dinning room like in the game and turned hitting the door at the end and saw some blood and I moved opening the door hearing someone say, "get back here." I moved grabbing the person and I could smell the rot and I moved snapping its neck and I moved taking his hand and pulling him to his feet, and he said, "there's," I nodded taking his weight and going back in to the dinning room and heard people arguing.

We made it to the double doors and I moved taking a redhead's gun and shot in to the air and they all looked at me and I said, "listen up," I saw a man in mirror shades and I said, "we are stuck in here together, and we are going to have to find some way," I heard someone banking on a door screaming and I moved letting the man go and ran up the stairs with others following and I moved trying the door and it was locked and I moved shooting it and a man pulled it open and I pulled him in and slammed the door on birds, the birds where huge and I stood there shooting at them and got the door closed and he said, "thanks," I saw the grenade launcher around him, that made him Forest. I moved and said, "shit, lets get you down those stairs," I moved spouting him with the redhead, that had to be Chris and we go down and I put the safety on the gun and handed it to him by the hand and moved in looking at Forest and said, "these need to be cleaned, are there more of you people around?" Forest blinked and said, "I don't know," I moved taking his radio and pressed the button as I said, "is anyone picking up this transmission?" A girl radioed in and said, "yes, this is STARS member Rebecca Chambers I am stuck in a drugs room with things outside the door," a man radioed in, "this is STARS member Richard Aiken, I just heard gun shoots, and I am stuck behind a door," I moved hearing a door move and I went up the stairs and moved hitting the door and shouted, "Hello?" Richard shouted, "it's lock I will," I said, "move away from the door," I moved taking the man with Mirror Shade's gun and shoot out the lock and moved opening it and handed him back the gun as he looked at me with his mouth in a line and I said, "we are down stairs."

I moved going back down and I radioed in, "Rebecca, is there medical equipment in that drugs room?" Rebecca radioed back, "yes," I radioed in, "right, we have two injured here, we need to find you but to get in to that drugs room, now, hold tight, there was a gun shoot not long ago could you hear it?" Rebecca radioed in, "yes," I then radioed back, "did it sound close of far away?" Rebecca radioed in, "far," I moved and said, "that means she could be on the other side of the mansion." Chris looked at me and the women had to be Jill, I radioed in, "now, this is important did you see the dinning room?" Rebecca then said, "yes I was above it, and went though a door, the first was locked but it locked behind me and I had to go down stairs and I fell in to here." Rebecca had spoke fast and I radioed in calmly, "alright, calm down, we will find you, if you hear anything, I want you to tell us how close it sounds." Wesker had to be Mr Mirror shades and he said, "who are you," I looked at him and said, "why does shit have to happen on my day, off," I moved and said, "look right now we have injuries and a girl looked in room, we need to get to that room to get these people treated 20 questions can wait in till then." I saw the others looking at me pissed that I was taking control and I looked at Kenneth and Forest and said, "think you can handle some stairs?" Kenneth nodded and Forest said, "yeah," I moved taking his arm and Chris took him and a big man who had to be Barry helped Kenneth and I moved going to double doors and there was 2 zombies walking around and said, "what the fuck." Jill looked at me with the others and I moved and said, "can you hear me?" I moved walking forwards.

James one of the boys said, "it's a zombie, you need to shoot them in the head," I walked over going down the side with the gap and the statue was next to it like it was just pushed back from. I got to the gap and said, "sir can you hear me?" I moaned and came forwards and I moved back as I could smell the rot and it moved to attack me and I saw the other one was coming back around and I moved keeping myself around from him and Josh shouted, "shot it," Chris was coming down and I moved breaking the zombies grip and pushed it down the gap I moved hold up some rotting flesh and I chucked it down and said, "he was fucking rotting," Jill shouted, "watch out," I side step the attack and the man fell down the hole and they where both reaching up moaning and I said, "fuck that," I moved pushing the statue as Chris stood there with his gun and I said, "give me a hand," I moved and we pushed it open hitting the undead with it and they stopped moving and I saw the blue jewel on the floor.

Wesker walked over and I said, "they are still moving," Chris then said, "no fucking way that had to of killed them," I moved with his gun shooting one in the head and it stopped and I said, "head shots." Chris nodded taking it back and Rebecca radioed in, "I heard something," I radioed back, "we above the dinning, room do not leave your room." I moved going to the first door and Jill said, "she said it was the second." I turned it and it was locked and hers was too and I looked at Chris and pulled out his combat knife and left down and moved it between the door and the lock and Chris said, "what are you doing?" Jill simply said, "you know that hardly every works." I hit the knife and the door opened open and I said, "its all about how you do it." I moved holding the knife opening the door and saw the outside door and moved walking down and ducked the zombie and turned stabbing it in the head and pushed it over the hand rail making it fall down the stairs and Rebecca radioed in, "is that you on the stairs?" I radioed back, "stay in your room we are above you." I looked at the zombie walking forwards and it moved trying to grab me and I moved sinking the knife in to its head and pulled it. I blinked as Chris moved shooting the others coming around the rails with Wesker. I moved and said, "I will see if I can't get that door open get he bodies outside." I moved working the knife and it opened and I chucked outside as it was clear and I moved pulling the bodies out side with Chris as Jill moved with Wesker going down stairs. We dropped them over the walk way and I saw dogs attacking the remands. I moved once we done and went in to the room and it was huge.

I took disinfected and moved washing my hands with Chris and moved as Rebecca was making a mess of Forest. I shock my head moved pulling on gloves and said, "I do this go see to Kenneth he is bleeding out over there." I moved shaking my head at what she was using and moved getting things and set to work I cleaned and dressed everything, and Kenneth swore and Wesker said, "not like that, you are meant to be a medic," I moved pulling off my gloves, and pulling on started treating the glass in his leg as Wesker pulled on gloves and Rebecca looked at me and I said, "just breath kid, this is some shit going on we are all alive to not be on the top of our game." I moved finishing up and I sat down pulling off my gloves and moved putting my blond hair up in to a pony tail and Wesker then said, "who are?" I sighed and said, "we where hiking on a stupid, meet up from my old college year group." James then said, "but we know this shit," I looked at them and the Matt and John both said, "we could do this shit easy," I looked at them confused with Jill and I said, "what the fuck are you all on about?" Josh then said, "like you never done this before." I looked at him and said, "no, I haven't." That wasn't true but I wasn't going to go though this is a game because I didn't know what this was but breaking that zombies neck or the other two didn't feel like a game. Wesker looked at me then them and Chris said, "clearly you are arms trained," I then said, "Captain Muller, this weekend was meant to be part of my holiday time, if I knew I was coming in to shit I would be packing heat." Wesker looked at me and said, "Muller?" I looked at him and we looked alike and I said, "yeah, Muller, mom's Elanor, got a twin brother, Jake."

I heard Josh, James, John and Matt start laughing and I said, "this isn't funny, we are in a mansion with killer dogs out side and some kind of freak ass zombie plague inside." Wesker looked at me as I gave the 4 of them a look and Chris said, "fuck, I though only Wesker could pull that, hole I will turn your guts to ice look." Wesker had his mouth open and I moved going though my bag getting a drink and he pulled out my wallet and looked at a picture and pulled his glasses off and looked at me and I said, "that is my mother." I went to take it back and Wesker read out, "Captain Muller-Wesker," I took it back and said, "it is just Muller," Wesker looked at me and said, "how old are you?" I looked at him and said, "how is that any of your business?" Josh made a wishing noise and I said, "shut Josh," Wesker looked at me because of my tone and the others had there mouths open and Barry then said, "kid," I then said, "I am not a child." I moved sitting down and started on my e-cig that I had put in to my pocket from when we started running and said, "right now all we should be thinking about is trying to get out of this hell hole." Wesker looked at Josh as he said, "calm down." I looked at him and moved sorting out my bag and I moved with some bottles and gave them to Forest and Kenneth and said, "drink you need to try and replace some of the fluids you have lost." I moved doing up my bag and Wesker had his glasses off looking at me. Josh then said, "do you think you can do your knife trick on the other doors?" I looked at him and said, "should be able to," Josh moved trying to take control but I cut him off and said, "but if we are going to start looking for a back door we should first make sure everyone is here and see how many radios there are," I moved going to Forest's his back and he said, "no you keep it, Kenneth has one, and I doubt we will be leaving." I nodded and said, "Rebecca."

Rebecca jumped and I said, "your need to stay in here with them as they are injured and you are a medic," Rebecca then said, "you're the kid," I snapped at her and said, "I am a captain, just because its holiday time for me, doesn't mean I am going to take shit from someone younger than me." I looked at her and I said, "and I am not going to take shit from a green horn." I watched her mouth open and Wesker looked at me and said, "your 22," I looked at him and said, "point being," Wesker then said, "your young for a captain." I snored and said, "and?" I moved about to give Chris back his knife and he said, "you should keep it, you don't have a weapon." I then said, "thanks." I looked around and said, "is there anyone missing from this room?" Forest then said, "Edward," Rebecca let out a sob and said, "Edward is dead," Kenneth then said, "Enrico," I looked around and said, "then we need to start searching the rooms for Enrico as well as trying to find a way out." I moved and said, "there are clearly two wings, we should spilt up in to 2 teams look around and keep in regular reports about where we are and what is going on, I have no idea what this shit is, but so far these zombies seem slow, we should use this room as a bas room and keep lines open I want to know if there is anything else inside. Also if we find any information to what this shit is we should pick it up." I moved and said, "they are rotting and moving, we need to call in outside bodies get this place tented, looking at those dogs they are not normal."

I moved my hand and said, "clearly this is ground fucking zone, if those dogs have been effect because thing has gotten out of this place it will start effecting the wild life and from there it will make its way to the nearest population centre. An uncontrollable rate of infect will start. CDC needs to get in here, and if this is outside this mansion. Which it looks like it is, those dogs, those fucking birds are not normal, people need to come in and see how far its spreading and stop it now before it gets out of control." I looked around and Chris swore and said, "what if this is what is hitting the town," I then said, "we look for the missing member we find a back door and we call in and get this place quarantined with the surround area, you all need to keep mission logs running, if we pick up nothing, your logs will be enough to show there is one hell of a fucking problem here, but we have no idea how this is spread, for all we know we could all be infected by entering this place." I saw everyone paling and I said, "but that is unlikely, unless there is a lab here leaking this shit, most air stuff last not to long in the air, right now, most like cause of infection will be from the infected." I looked around and I said, "I need to stress the need to wash your hands if possible, before you do something like touch someone cut and so on, do not touch the infected then your face, if you have cuts on your hands pick up some gloves, all cuts and injuries need to be covered to make sure it doesn't get in though that way." Josh laughed and said, "so this is the hole wash your hands before you eat and pee," I looked at him with the others and I said, "if you don't have anything useful to say, do us a favour and shut up."

I moved doing up the cap on my bottle and moved putting my bag on and said, "we need to keep radio contract even if its just random talking ever now and again on the lines, just to make sure none of us are cracking in this shit, there is also a possible this Enrico has a radio and might pick up someone on the radio." Forest then said, "great so I have to sit on my ass being board." I moved pulling out a deck of cards and chucked them at him and said, "here, play poker with Kenneth." Chris started laughing and I said, "we should try and locate a kitchen see if there is any bottled water, or sealed food, hell, a bar and bar snakes will do." Richard then said, "I could use with a drink." I then said, "what skill base do we have here, I can pick locks, can anyone else?" Jill then said, "I can," I said, "great, we should be on opposite sides so that both teams have someone who knows there way around a lock. If only we had some picks," Jill nodded and Barry moved and said, "oh, Jill I got some of yours," I moved taking some things and Jill said, "you take them," I shock my head and said, "no you take them I can pick a lock with a lot of things." I moved looking at the tools and she smirked as I was holding them and she said, "they do for most locks." I nodded and Chris said, "I am point man," Wesker then said, "so am I," I then said, "then you should take Jill's team, no point of having to captains on one side." Wesker looked at me and Richard said, "I go with you," Richard stopped and said, "what's your name," I put out my hand and said, "Captain Lilly Muller," Richard nodded and Barry went over to Wesker and the smirked at each other and Josh said, "we will just float around," I looked at them and said, "like fuck you are, you don't have any type of weapon or a radio." They went to stand with me and I pointed and said, "2 of you other there so we get an equal split because its not fair on Richard or Chris to have to cover your asses with a gun and there own," Josh moved with James to Wesker and I said, "you want this side of the other side?" Jill said, "this side," I nodded and said, "ok, you all got more than one radio?"

Jill said, "I have one," Wesker then said, "and me," Barry then said, "I have one," I nodded and said, "good," Richard said, "I have one," I nodded and said, "I have one clearly," I moved putting it on my belt as Chris said, "I have one," I said, "good, lets go we go though the 1st floor, door Richard came out of work from the top downwards." I moved clicking off my liquid e-cig and putting it away and moved holding the knife in my hand and started leading them up the stairs. I went over the rail and watched Chris and Richard go around as John and Matt went over the rail and I said, "lets get some fresh air." I went out the door going along the side and opened the door from the outside and walked in and went around the main stairs walk way to the door where Richard had came out and I held the knife ready for attack and went forwards to the first door as Chris went to stop and I heard a moan and I said, "secure the hall, and I see what I can do about this door." Richard moved with Chris shoot and I got the door open as it was unlocked and I moved wedging it open and saw bodies on the floor and Matt said, "stab them," I moved doing it and looking around seeing Chris and Richard coming back to me and I moved to the door and opened it and there was a zombie reaching for me and I moved pushing it to the side and stabbing it easy and I turned holding the knife ready for attack and saw a door and Chris moved pushing John out of the way and going around the wall and I moved looking at the lock and Chris said, "this door is opened." I nodded and said, "chuck it out, and I see if I can pick this lock." I moved trying and I got it open as I heard some shoots and they came back filling clips with ammo and I moved and said, "got the lock open." I moved standing up and the others had there guns out.

I moved walking forwards looking around and moved putting the knife in my belt and said, "shot guns shells," Richard came over taking them and I moved seeing something shinny and I saw John and Matt moved back and I walked down and held up a mask and I looked at it and said, "this looks like its fits somewhere, maybe it will be useful," I moved back and left with the others shutting the door and I moved along the hall to the double doors of the armour room and I dropped down and started picking the lock and the doors opened and the suits of armour moved out and I looked around the room and I looked around and Chris radioed in, "found ammo," Jill radioed back, "we are all running, low and I am having no luck with these locks," I moved looking at the glass and moved with the knife breaking the seal easy and they looked at me and I moved with some hair pins and moved slowing and I got out the pain of glass and put it down and Chris had his mouth open and I opened the box and there was another mask and I looked at it and Matt took it and the other one and I radioed in, "I found to weird mask, and it looks like this place is full of traps." I moved and Richard looked at me and said, "have you done that before, I man you took that glass out like a pro." I then said, "when I was a teen I was a little misguided," I moved trying a door that should lead back along the office on to the stairs and it was locked and I said, "we have all done things we are not that proud of." I moved with the door lock and it opened and the door shut and I said, "there is someone behind the door," I then said, "hello?" I heard moaning and I moved and said, "zombie." I looked around the office to see John pocking something and Chris saw it too.

I moved seeing the note and the dog whistle and I radioed in, "found a note and a dog whistle about the key to getting a key being around a dogs neck, the picture is of the outside door on the landing Rebecca is." Jill then radio back, "we have found a key but need something of equal weight," I radioed back, "maybe this is it, this hole place is like a bad spy movie." Wesker radioed in, "where are you?" I radioed back, "go though the door Richard came out off, follow the hall all the way to the end and the door is open." I moved wedging it open and I radioed back, "the first door is open but don't go though it." I moved looking though things with Chris and he said, "there is a lot of stuff here," Richard said, "most of it is reports about work on a virus," I moved hearing someone in the hall and John went to go out of the door and I said, "there was a zombie behind a door and that looks like it could lead out there you don't have a weapon so just wait a moment." I saw Wesker walking in with Barry and the others and I moved handing Jill other the whistle and note and moved to the door and held the knife and Matt snorted looking at me and I moved nodding and John opened the door and I moved stepping out and the zombie moved reaching for me and I grabbed its arm and moved sending it over my shoulder and over the rails and it hit the bottom with a crash and I heard other moaning and Richard swore and I said, "they can't do stairs," Richard said, "move there are two coming down the hall," I stepped to the side and he moved shooting one in the shoulder and I looked at him as they where closing and he shoot again missing and again missing and Chris moved shooting both in the head and I said, "I check the hall as they don't do stairs," I moved going down holding the knife ready for and I moved turning and I saw one run at me and I moved rolling clear and got up behind it and slammed it in to the wall and stabbed it in to head hard and pulled free the knife.

I moved radioing in, "ok, some of these fuckers run, I just had one sprint at me." I saw Wesker coming down at a jog and I moved kicking it over and it was red, crimson head. Wesker then said, "this doesn't look like the others." I nodded and radioed in, "the zombie looks different its blood red and nails, well," I took a moment and added, "it looks like his fucker needed a nail cut a few years ago, they about 2 inches long." I saw the others coming to take a look and I moved opening the door holding the knife ready and looked at the metal above the fire place and I looked at it and Barry walked in and I moved readying the bottom and said, "found a map of the 1st floor," I looked at it and said, "maybe, if we had some wood or something we could burn off a copy." Matt came in with some wood and lit the fire and I walked out and Jill was swearing at a door and I said, "lets have a crack at it," Rebecca then said, "if the trained thief can't do it, the hell you can." I moved kneeing down and Rebecca then said, "did you fucking hear me?" I moved and in seconds and I moved and Jill said, "your good," I moved and said, "want to give inside a crack?" Jill looked at me and said, "I," I then said, "Jill, just breath and try again," I looked at Rebecca as I heard the others coming back down and said, "you left Forest and Kenneth?" Rebecca then said, "they are fine," I face palmed and Wesker snapped deadly, "everything in this office points to this being a virus, and they are injured, you need to be with the injured, you're a medic," Rebecca looked at me and said, "she can go," John said, "I forgot your name," I then said, "Lilly," Matt then said, "can you get this door open?"

I moved going down and dropped to one knee and started moving and after a minute the door opened and I heard a moan and John and Matt swore and I moved hitting the zombie back and followed throw with stabbing it in the head and turned and kicked out hard sending one back. I saw Barry walk in and I moved chucking the knife in to a crimson head as it came at me running and I moved grabbing a zombies neck and snapped it and turned fast spinning hill kicking a zombie back and I moved running up the wall as Barry said, "fuck," and my foot connected to the zombie sending it at the wall and there was the unmistakable sound of breaking bones as its head was at an old angle and I moved going to the zombie on the floor grabbing its arm and moved planting my foot on its neck and pulled and twisted its arm as I brought down my hill breaking its neck. I moved as Chris and Jill had walked in to see what I had done as Barry swore and I moved going forward looking for attack and I moved looking around relaxed and moved getting the knife back and Barry said, "where did that come from?" I then said, "I am a solider, what where you expecting me to do not to be able to fight? If I was incapable I would of never made captain." I moved looking around the room and the statue was on the other side and I moved walking around and I walked over and said, "there is a hole in the floor," I moved watching Matt take something from the side, and I moved walking back out as walked back over as I could hear Barry telling Wesker what I had just down and I moved walking down the stairs and Richard came to my side as the zombies where down and I moved looking in to the storage cupboard pulled out some paper and moved radioing in, "I have found some information about the undead."

I moved and continued and said, "it states to kill the undead, you should shoot them in the head, destroy the brain or break there necks, it also says that the undead on the floor can get back up if and that burning them is an option for killing them." I stopped and a man radioed in, "can anyone hear me?" I moved radioing back, "yes," Richard came over and radioed in "captain Enrico," I then said, "Enrico where are you?" Enirco radioed back "outside, dogs chased me in to a building," I radioed back, "Enrico, we will find you but right now, I want you to hold up in a room in till we find you, is there any information you can give us about how you go there?" Enrico radioed back, "your never believe this, there are zombies," Chris radioed in, "we have seen them but right now you need to do as Captain said, find a room and hold up in till we find you." I moved radioing in, "we are inside the mansion at the moment, but we find you, so hold tight." I saw Wesker and the others coming down and Rebecca snatched the paper off me and Wesker looked at her with dislike and I swear as I looked at the door hand to the door going out and I said, "right I need someone to find me a door wedge this handle is gone," I moved pulling it open and Rebecca snorted and walked out and she screamed as a zombies came at her from two sides and I said, "Richard the door." He grabbed it and I moved fast throwing the knife stabbing one in the head and I moved punching the other one making it go back and I ducked under its out stressed arms grabbed its head and moved fast breaking its neck and moved getting back the knife.

Rebecca went for the double doors and screamed as a zombie came in and I swore and went over stabbing it and pushing her on her ass as I shut the doors and said, "fucking sit there and don't move, or touch anything." Wesker grabbed Rebecca and I could him having a go at her and I moved helping them edge open the crest door and I moved and after some minutes I moved as the door opened and I said, "office," Jill and Chris went inside and I moved going to the next door and started picking it open. Josh and James went inside as John and Matt went in to the other door and I said, "for fuck sake, will you people stop walking forwards if you do not have a fucking weapon." I moved and saw the paining go up and looked at the grave yard, and radioed in, "have found a grave yard." I swore as they where over the fence and I moved fast unlocking the gates and said, "what fucking part of don't go ahead if you don't have a fucking weapon don't you fuckers get?" I moved as they shouted as 2 crimson heads came at them and I chucked my knife killing one and grabbed the other one from behind breaking its neck. As Richard and Chris came running over. I moved getting out my gun and they went off again and Chris snapped, "what is it with these fucking kids?" I saw Wesker and the others coming out and I saw them come up with a key and I looked mad and James said, "the masks go down there," I then said, "Wesker do you want to take Rebecca back to where she should be as that's on your side of the mansion and see if you can't get what is on that note?" Jill moved grabbing the Josh and James and I saw John had the broken shot gun and James said, "but," Wesker said, "come on."

I watched them go and Richard looked at John as he went down and radioed in, "placing 2 masks," I moved pinching the bridge of my noise said, "this is a fucking mess." Chris nodded and I moved going forwards as they came back and I went to the door at the end as it was open and I walked out with them and I heard a growl and I moved jumping on to the dogs back and stabbing it in the head and it went down and Chris blinked at what I had done and I looked at the door and then the what was neck to the door and Chris moved holding up a stone ring and said, "looks like this fits there," I then said, "but it looks like the middle bit is missing," I moved radioing in, "we have found the outside door, but it is a puzzle lock, Chris has found one part of it, but it looks like the pentagon middle part is missing, it would be big enough to fit in to the palm of your hand." I moved going forwards and the boys went in to a room and I tired the doors and they where locked and I swore and in seconds they opened and we breathed out. I moved looking around finding ammo and I looked at the shot gun they where looking at and I moved taking it and John had his mouth open and I said, "are you arms trained?" Matt then said, "but," I moved chucking it over and slinging it around me as Richard said, "shells here," I moved taking them as he said, "I got some for mine," I said, "thanks." I moved going forwards and they went in to the bathroom and swore and I moved seeing a zombie slugging its way out of the bath and both of them on the floor and I moved stamping down my foot hard on its neck and moved pulling out a knife from the bath tube. I moved putting handing it to Matt and said, "here, have a knife."

Richard laughed at there faces and I moved dropping down and unlocking the back door and saw dogs along the fence swore and shut the door and as one started hitting it and I said, "help me with this," I moved dragging a cupboard as it was clear the door that opened inwards was not going to hold and we got it in to place as I heard the lock snap. Chris looked forwards and I said, "come on, lets go forwards." I moved seeing dogs by the glass and said, "the dogs are jumping up at the glass," I moved holding the shot gun and putting Chris knife in my belt and moved going forwards and one came though and I moved with out even thinking about it, shooting the dog in the head, and it went down and another went in and I moved pumping the shot gun and moved shooting the next easy and Richard was moving with his and I said, "that big cupboard at the side, think you man can push it to cover the hole?" I saw Chris and Richard pushing it and I snapped, "John, Matt give them a fucking hand," I moved hearing a another window smash and I shot the dogs easy as it was two and I moved reloading and said, "I got eyes on the dogs," I saw they got it in to place and Richard said, "hand gun clip, its full," I moved going forwards and looked around as them moved another one and I saw a knife and gave it to John and he blinked and I moved reloading and sling my gun as I opened the door and we walked in. I moved shutting it and said, "help me with this," I moved pushing it over the door and radioed in, "on our side of the mansion, ground floor, there is a L shaped hall way full of glass do not go down it, dogs can jump though the windows, we have blocked it off on the end with the double doors that lead off the main stair case but not the outside, but the door to it. Is next to another blocked off door that leads to a fence area with dogs in, so basically those double doors where Rebecca opened, no one go though them there is nothing in that area but dogs, the door locks are weak and don't seem to stand up well against them we will go back though the grave yard to try and block off those double doors."

I moved looking at the paints as I saw Josh and Matt taking them down and Matt got a map and said, "found a map," I moved looking at it and said, "we have found a map of the ground floor." I moved looking at it and looked down and said, "there is a room there," I moved walking over to it and pulled the painting off and dropped down to one knee picking the lock and saw it was an armoury and Chris said, "fuck yes," I radioed in, "we have found an armoury," Wesker radioed in and said, "were?" I moved and said, "ground floor, though the double doors on our side." I moved walking in and gave Chris back his knife and put the shot gun down and hit Josh's and Matt's hands and moved picking up a gun belt with combat knife on and moved filling myself up with ammo and putting a hand gun in my holder and picking up what looked like a resident evil 4 black tail and I moved chucking it over and put a holder on my leg for it and moved looking around finding an assault rifle and different scopes and I moved taking it and gear up and Wesker radioed in, "coming in to the room now," I moved seeing them and a few minutes later Rebecca was over and Wesker looked at her mad and snapped, "your meant to be with the injured," Rebecca then said, "I don't have a gun," I moved kitting out Josh, James, John and Matt and Josh said, "I want a shot gun," I moved and said, "hell no your not arms trained, if you manage not to shoot yourself in the foot with the hand gun, then you can have a bigger gun." Jill laughed as I moved handing out the assault shot guns and I saw there was only two normal and Rebecca took one and I looked at her and said, "can she shoot?"

Richard took it from her and said, "no," Matt then said, "I can shoot with a shot gun, do it at the range with my dad," James then said, "so do I." I said, "I am going to regret this," I handed them over and gave Rebecca a grenade launcher and said, "give that to Kenneth," she had her mouth open and I gave her an mp and said, "that's for you, mp light, not to different from a hand gun, but has a punch." Wesker moved walking her over as he had a launcher on his shoulder and he said, "this time stay with them." I then said, "we will hit that door blocking it off and come over to your side to help." Jill said, "that would be great." I moved holding the back tail in my hands and said, "lets go," Richard smirked and said, "come on kids," I watched John and Matt have there mouths open and I moved attacking the leg holder on to my gun belt and moved leading them down so that it was supported but the belt and the clip on my leg just held it close to me. I moved leading them down at a slow jog and we went though the doors easy and I moved pushing a dress in the way and I saw Josh and James had followed us with there mouths open and I moved finishing it and radioed in, "Wesker coming over to your side of the mansion." Wesker radioed in, "I was about to use this dog whistle so go though the down stairs." I moved radioing in, "copy that." I moved leading them back though and down the stairs and I saw the others where arguing and I dropped down at the first locked door and unlocked it and moved seeing it was a hall way and I moved shooting down it killing the zombies in head shoots and I walked in and went to the side as Richard and Chris came in.

I moved looking around as it was the way to the plant and I swore seeing it and radioed in, "we have found a creepy ass plant and a mask behind it." I moved and said, "we could try setting it alight." Chris nodded and said, "I go see if anyone has any napalm rounds for there launchers." I nodded and said, "take the 4 lost ducks with you, and me and Richard will head down that main hall see if there isn't a kitchen or something, if we are lucky they might have some thing flammable as the water system seems to be working." I pointed out the water feed the plant and Chris nodded and I started to hear a lot of gun fire and Chris moved leading the others with him and I walked out back on to the hall and opened the bar room. I heard more shooting and I said, "it's a bar, look, I move drink in to that room and you go help the others, that is a lot of shooting." Richard moved running off and I saw a bag and moved filling it up with a lot of drink and moved pulling it along and someone radioed in, "Lilly," I moved grabbing my radio and radioed, "yes?" Chris panicked radioed back, "need medic drugs room." I moved swing the bag on and started running down and saw Wesker trying to steam bleeding and I moved grabbing gloves and said, "move," I started work on Kenneth half of his neck was gone and Forest had his head down hold his launcher and said, "I was sleep, I didn't." I shock my head and said, "he is gone." I moved and his eyes opened wide and he moaned and I moved putting knife in his head and Rebecca had her mouth open in shock most of her covered in blood and I pulled off my gloves and free the knife and said, "what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wesker looked at Rebecca so mad and said, "we had some problems with the dogs, Chris came in with the other four, and started helping us, then Rebecca shouted and opened the door the dogs rushed passed her and came down here, they where both sleeping, and the door was open." I nodded and said, "clearly Kenneth was closest to the door and didn't stand a chance," Forest then said, "it is all my fault," I then said, "no its not your both injured," I sounded mad and I looked at Rebecca and said, "it is Rebecca's fault." Barry as if trying to calm me down said, "she," I snapped deadly and said, "was told to stay with the injured because they are injured and need to rest, she left her post, and the door open." Barry said, "to help," I stood up and said, "if you needed help you could of radioed in for me and Richard, you knew we where on this side of the mansion, if she was going to help she could of at least woke one of them hell even shutting the door would have been a great idea." I looked at Rebecca as she had her mouth open and I was holding Kenneth's dog tags and I but them on and moved taking his missions log and said, "this is why both me and Wesker keep on telling you to stay with the injured, we are in a hostile environment and you left them asleep with the fucking door open, watch would of happened if a dog came though the glass along that hall didn't get passed you all, would Forest had enough time to get a gun and try to save his ass? Or would they both be dead greenhorn?" Rebecca was shacking and I moved putting Vodka in her hands and said, "get that blood off you alcohol kills mostly everything," I moved giving Wesker one and Forest the other and said, "clean up," I moved washing off my hands with it and Wesker looked mad at her and I said, "I am going back to that plant and see if setting the fucker alit will not kill it."

Richard then said, "I get some more bottles," Chris said, "I give you a hand Lilly." I moved and Wesker started laying in to Rebecca about how stupid that was. I got to the plant and moved turning off the water and the pump and started filling it up and Chris moved making a Molotov cocktail, I saw Jill following me giving me a hand and Richard came back with an arm full and I moved giving him the bag and Jill left with him as Chris was helping me and he said, "you where a little hard on her," I stopped and said, "Chris, she been running around thinking she is supper women, with know weapon before she was given a gun. She needs a wake up call, she isn't supper women, getting cocky like that will get her killed. She just got someone killed. Being hard on her now will make sure she will never make that mistake again, she had a fucking radio, she could of radioed in, hell Wesker would of radioed in if he need more help." I looked at Chris and he lowed his head and said, "I know but she is only a kid," I then said, "I know, but if she didn't have the metal for working like this she should of never joined up." Chris looked at me and said, "not one has training for this," I moved cutting him off and said, "Chris the STARS are trained to go in to hostile places, ok this zombie shit no one has training for, but what if people where moving around with guns?" I watched Chris blink and I said, "what if this place instead of zombies was just attack dogs, and a few people moving around putting up traps? She fucking left them more than once."

I looked at Chris as I hard heard people in the hall and they had stopped listening and I said, "I could off the top of my head give a few things that doesn't have in it zombies where we would be in a similar placements as now, and they are all things you are meant to be trained for. No one is trained for this shit, hell those kids need a fucking wake up call, walking around like they know everything. Rebecca is young and right now she being stupid, just because there are zombies and not people letting out these fucking dogs does not make this any less dangerous. I am an army captain, I go in to hell holes all the time, I know just how bad shit can get and how fast, now this maybe zombies and not something that can think but that makes it all the worst." I looked at Chris as he opened his mouth and I said, "because we can not make a plan of action to take them out other than shoot them on sight. Right now we have a man stuck on his own outside, away from the main group we have no idea how he is, if he has been hurt other than there are dogs outside his door. I want to know if I tell someone to stay together, they are not going to fucking walk away from the group. what would of happened if Rebecca got in to the room above the dinning room fell over the rail and dogs where in there?" Chris opened his mouth and I said, "she would of got herself killed. There are to may ways to die in this shit hole with out people acting stupid." I moved with the bottles and saw the others at the door and Josh, James, John Matt and Rebecca all had there mouths open and Jill said, "captain," I then said, "cheers," I moved filling it up and I Richard was filling it and I moved saying, "turning it, on now Chris." I turned it on and I moved with Richard filling up as it covered the plant and Chris chucked the cocktail setting it alight and it screamed.

I moved looking at it as it stopped moving and I moved fast sliding and grabbing the mask and moved chucking it over and ran back over as the water systems came on with the smoke alerts and I moved getting outside and pulled the wires and moved with duck tape tapping around the door to keep the smoke in and I said, "lets get this placed." Wesker nodded and said, "lets find Enrico." I moved leading them forwards and Forest was up and he said, "I can move captain," I nodded and said, "I want you on my belt if you going to move around, I want to know how you are doing, if you need to slow down, we can not have you dropping over." Forest nodded and I moved holding my belt and I walked forwards holding my gun out as I passed the door with the dogs bodies and I moved walking around in to the room above the dinning room walking holding my hand gun looking around for trouble and I got to the double doors with the others and held one open and dogs jumped though the glass and I shouted the order, "double time though this door," I moved with my hand gun breathing as I shoot taking them down and I moved as they got though and I shouted, "fire in the hole," I moved shooting at one fire extinguisher and then another and grabbed the doors fast as they went off with an explosion. I moved and pointed at some cabinets and said, "get those over the doors." Josh said, "you have grenades?" Forest said, "that was some fast thinking shooting the extinguishers." I moved as Wesker was pushing one with Barry, and Chris and Richard was doing the other and I moved as they where in place and I said, "is everyone alright?" Rebecca was shacking and Jill nodded and I moved forwards and said, "lets get in this grave yard." I moved and Forest put Rebecca hand's on to his belt and said, "stay close."

I moved going to the door and got on it as Chris followed me and I moved opening it and Richard went down with him and Wesker looked shocked as I fell out with them covering the stairs and going forwards in a standard move out. I took the stairs taking point as I went down and moved turning to face away from the masks and everyone was done and I watched Wesker put it in to place and a gate came down and Rebecca ran to it and I snapped, "get back in line now," I moved seeing coffins from the ceiling drop down and Forest moved pulling Rebecca and the kids back in to the group and I saw crimson head running at us 10 of them and moved with my hand gun breathing as I was shooting with the others and I watched them all come down and I moved reloading glad I had 30 bullets in a mag and I went forwards holding out my gun and I heard Rebecca say "don't do that." I moved kicking one and it moved and I turned shooting it in the head and moved making my way forwards and looked at the wall and said, "there is a switch over here, maybe it is for the gate." I moved seeing the stone and metal object and the middle inside of the other one and I blinked them up and moved hitting the switches and said, "out," I moved as they all started on the stairs and I moved following them up and saw a switch and hit it and the gate came down. I got out and Josh pulled out the arrow head shutting over the way down and I moved and said, "Chris?" I handed him the middle bit and said, "this one is hole, lets get outside and find Enrico," I moved watching Chris put his away and he said, "why is there 2 of them?" Wesker then said, "there are gates under the stairs that look like those will fit."

I then said, "first lets find Enrico and see if we can not get the hell out of here, we check it out if the outside doesn't give us a way out, I think I speak for everyone, when I say, I want the fuck out of this hell hole." Wesker nodded and Jill said, "but will out mission logs be enough," I looked at her and said, "if not, we come back here full tac and bring in some people and make them see this, the logs should be enough." I moved leading them forwards and I put the object in and radioed in, "Enrico we are coming out side, how are you holding up?" Enrico then radioed, "I am alright the dogs are still outside." I moved looking around the shed and said, "given there are dogs I don't want to spilt up lets try this way then that way," I pointed at what would lead out to the second grave yard and Wesker nodded and said, "good plan." I moved forwards with him and saw dogs and moved with my hand gun taking them out with Wesker and looked down the side to the lift and said, "hey there is a lift here," I moved trying it and saw dogs backing and moved kneeing down shooting them. I radioed in, "Enrico, when you headed to where you where did you see a cave?" Enrico then radioed back, "yeah it was opposite a lift that didn't work I turned left at the cave and though some gates, I just heard gun fire it sounded close," I radioed back, "stay where you are, we are by that not working lift." I moved dropping down and Wesker looked at me and I said, "its only 8 feet, I can give you a boost to get up that." I watched them drop down and I moved seeing dogs the other side of the gate and I breathed as I shoot at them with Chris and I pushed the gates open and moved forwards and it was twists and turns and I saw the door and radioed in, "entering the building now Enrico." I got the door and Enrico opened another one and I moved handing him Kenneth's tags and said, "I am sorry." Enrico put them on and said, "how did he die?" I then said, "dog, got him." Enrico nodded and I moved looking around and Wesker said, "this place could hold information."

I moved looking around and Chris pulled me back as a plant shoot up though a hole in the floor and I said, "shit," I moved and said, "watch the holes in the floor there is a plant here." I moved putting a box on it and slid over the top and Chris smirked at me doing that and I moved dropping to one knee to pick the first door and Wesker said, "we spilt up in to 3 teams, I will take the double doors, Enrico why don't you go down the side?" I moved in the room and saw a zombie handing and kicking his feet and Rebecca let out a scream and I moved looking around and went in to the bathroom and pulled the plug and saw the control room key. I picked it up and radioed in, "found a control room key, if we find it maybe there are cameras, that will make the search for a way out easier." I moved walking out and I shut the door as Chris was out and I moved kicking the lock and it clicked to show the door was locked and I moved pulling down a metal bar down and Wesker moved to the double doors and I saw Josh, James, Matt following him and I moved saving Enrico form the plant and moved a box over and he slid over the top and I moved helping Forest and I heard guns shoots and Wesker swore and I moved grabbing my rifle and slid in to the room and turned shooting at the spiders as I turned and looked around and I saw Wesker moving shooting and I was up and went back around and Rebecca said, "wow." I moved giving her a hand over the box and Jill said, "you got some skills." I said, "thanks," I moved forwards and looked at the Gallery door and Jill tired and swore. I moved and got it open and she said, "lets swoop." I moved giving them to her as she gave me the picks.

I moved to the double doors tried them and they snapped shut and I could hear the plant hitting against the wood and I moved back and said, "shit," I moved trying the picks on the locked door and got it open and Rebecca looked at the lab door and I moved smacking the panel with my rifle and said, "and what have we got here," I moved pulling around wires and the door beeped open and I saw the lab and said, "lab," Chris looked at me and said, "isn't there anything you can't do?" I then said, "there is a lot of stuff I can't do." I moved going around as the others started laughing and Wesker radioed in, "its just a wreck room, coming down towards you all." I moved going to the next door and saw Barry shooting the undead and I moved learning against a book case and it moved to the side and I saw a ladder and said, "who wants to go down the creepy ladder first?" Forest laughed and said, "ladies first." I moved climbing down and turned seeing hunters and swore shooting with my rifle and I rolled out of few as one jumped stabbing where I was and I turned killing it and radioed in, "there are some fucking things down here, green," I stopped a moment and continued, "well looks like a man fucked a frog and this is the mutated offspring they have a fucking big jumping range and if you think those red runners needed a nail cut they have nothing of these fuckers." I saw the others coming down and I moved holding my rifle as I turned the corner and just like in the game there was water and a gap. I moved looking up and saw a ladder in the ceiling and moved jumping up doing monkey bars and Forest said, "fuck, I don't think I can do that." I then said, "there is a lot of water here, I would stay on try land."

I saw Chris look at me and I moved pointing at the bars and he smirked and moved putting away his gun and started doing them and I pushed the doors open and moved going forwards along the walk away and swore as I saw a fin and shouted, "SHARKS, RUN FOR THE RAISED PLATFORM." I moved pulling Chris along as he tripped and we got up to it and I moved the doors and just used the key and got in and radioed in, "we are fine are in a control room, I see if I can not pull the plug on this water and the sharks." I moved sliding down the ladder after Chris and Chris said, "drain system," I moved looking around and the computer said, "locking control room doors," I moved looking at the control panels and hit the drain system again and it said, "pressure drop," I swore and moved looking around and saw out the corner of my eye a vale number and moved turning it and the computer said, "peruse raising safety back on," I moved and said, "turn off the safety and hit it Chris," I watched Chris move as the sharks where hitting the glass and he moved doing it and the water was going down and I saw the sharks hitting the glass and I said, "up," I moved climbing up behind him as the glass went and a shark was in the room and it went back out with the water and I breathed out with Chris and we went back down and I moved as the computer said, "opening all doors." I moved going down and went out a door and saw two of them and I said, "this one lets see if we can not pop up near to the others." Chris nodded and we moved going around and I climbed the ladder and I moved with the door opening it and Jill jumped as it opened inwards and had not landing and I moved linking the door up and we got out and I got up and did the monkey bars again with Chris and we looked around the platform and around us and I moved going back in to the control room and started turning things on and radioed in, "I got cameras up and running." I moved looking though them and radioed back in, "looks like there is a car park but we have to go under the main mansion stair case," I moved hitting keys and added, "there is also a helipad with a bird on it, in the same direction, there are labs the same way."

I moved and said, "lets get the hell out of here." Wesker nodded as we went back up with the others and I did the monkey bars and they followed and Chris said, "looks like everything is gone down there, just a load of water." I moved and Rebecca said, "I know how to kill the plant," she said it as we where all by her and said, "the plant is stuck in here," I looked at her and said, "we leave it alone and get the hell out, hell if no one believes us we came back in here and said plant is exhibit A, zombie handing and still kicking will be B." I listened to everyone laugh and I put my arm around her and said, "kid, lets get the fuck out of here." I moved leading them out and back up to the lift and I moved squatting down to give a leg up and Wesker went first and it took a while to get everyone up and I moved jumping and pulling myself up. Wesker lead us in and I moved taking the stone and metal object and we moved going though the grave yard and down the stair case, I put mine in and then Chris did the same and I moved holding my gun and we went down. I saw the stones and the way out and I moved around them and out the other side. I moved getting on to the lift with them and we went up. I looked at the gates to the car park and said, "there are wielded shut," I moved looking at the fountain and Josh said, "we need to find the," I cut him off with hitting a panel with my rifle and moved sparking wires and it started to move and I said, "fuck that kid," I moved looking down and we head down and Wesker looked at me and I could see it in his face he was trying to get alone to talk to me.

I moved looking at the helipad doors and started moving looking at wires and Enrico said, "Wesker?" I moved watching them go down and Chris stay with me and I moved going forwards with Forest close behind and moved looking at the lift and moved putting something in the side and wiring it in and we went up on to the pad and I moved checking over the bird and I saw Richard was with us and I checked it out and said, "she ready to go," I looked at Forest as he looked pale and said, "Richard, why don't you and Forest stay up with the bird," Forest opened his mouth and I said, "look, someone needs to stay to make sure the bird is still alright to take off." Chris then said, "that and you are a pilot, you can warm her up for us when we radioed we are coming back up." I nodded and Richard said, "it makes sense Forest." I moved giving Forest back his radioed and said, "that and who is going to save our asses if we need saving?" Forest cracked up and I moved going back down and I heard Josh arguing with Wesker about me rewiring the lift and the doors." I sighed and said, "the bird is a go on the pad." Enrico nodded and said, "Jill isn't having any lock with the doors." I nodded and moved trying the picks and got out and moved swearing as I said, "Jill give me a hand, I need an extra set no wonder you couldn't do this," Jill laughed as I was making it sound like you couldn't pick the lock on your own and she moved holding it open and I moved and we both moved and the lock clicked open. I moved forwards with her and we came to a lift and I moved with Jill as she was holding wires for me and I got it working and said, "thanks."

Josh and the others where the first in and they where smirking and I didn't like it one bit and Wesker looked at me a little worried as he had his glasses off and I got in last with Jill and we moved walking around the labs as I head heard feet behind us and we went down and I heard the lift go back up and saw Wesker hut the button out of the corner of my eye and Rebecca looked back and I said, "maybe the lift returns to that floor," I moved looking at the lab and everyone went around and I looked at the T-02 and Barry went to touch the controls and I said, "no leave it, looking at the fucker what if you wake it up?" Barry paled and I moved looking around. I blinked as I felt a shot gun but hit me in the back of the head and I fell forwards I blinked but stayed face down as Josh said, "I am holding grenade," I heard feet come in and a man said, "nice work Wesker and Wesker," Wesker said, "what?" I looked to the side as I could feel my blood going following out of a cut on the back of my head and my face and Matt then said, "don't move," Rebecca had gone to touch me and I made eye contract with Chris and he blinked as I stay still and I moved seeing they being put in to one corner and Chris blinked and didn't look at me but I saw the boots walk past me and Hunk, looked at Wesker and said, "Josh how did you find walking with your father?" Josh then said, "quite well," Wesker then said, "your," Josh then said, "hello father." I moved seeing the team was behind me and Enrico looked at me as Rebecca opened her mouth and he moved pushing her back and looked at them and said, "your never get away with this."

Josh laughed and said, "we already have." I moved standing up and moved fast stabbing two of the 6 man team in the necks with there own combat knives and shoot two more and stood holding my gun at the Tyrant's test tube and I said, "shot me and I shoot the tube and wake him up," I moved my head to the T-02 and as they had turned around the others had there guns at the back of there heads. I hand one hand gun at the test tube and the other at Josh and he said, "you wouldn't shoot me," I looked at him and said, "you hit me in the head with a shot gun butt, of coarse I will shoot you." Josh then said, "I am holding a grenade," I then said, "you chuck it or let it go your wake him up and someone behind you will shoot you in the face that's if they don't chuck you on the grenade first, now I really have no problems in shooting both you and the test tube." I said, "Enrico get them in to the corner," I saw Wesker looking at me and I saw the T-02 was awake and I said, "fuck that, out the door now, move slowly." Josh went to move and I said, "I still have no problems shooting him to make him mad." I watched the others still and I moved and said, "run," I shot the tube and slid though the door as it the computer said, "Tyrant break out, sealing lab and activating fail safe 10 minutes in till donation." I moved getting in to the lift and hit the button as everyone was in and Chris radioed up, "Forest get that bird ready to fly," I moved being last out and sent the lift back down and moved running after the others as we moved fast and the count down got to 7 minutes and we where all running out on to the pad and Hunk on the radio said, "pick up now," I moved and said, "get in and get us in to the air." I moved as I had sent back down all the lifts and we where up as a helicopter was coming close and I said, "fuck them go." Chris jumped in and started flying off to and I saw the other helicopter coming away and I heard the blast.

I shouted, "hold on to something," I moved looking at us go over the trees and I looked around seeing the pad coming up and Enrico said, "fucking Wesker," I moved putting and pulling out something for my head as it was bleeding and push it down and said, "we should of seen it coming," everyone looked at me and I said, "those kids seemed to know everything, I just though it was them being cocky." Barry then said, "this isn't your fault, they told me if I didn't play along they where going to kill my family," I saw Enrico give Barry's leg a squeeze and I said, "shit," Jill moved helping me sort myself out and Rebecca said, "you did what you could," I sighed and said, "they planned the hiking, where we where all going, the hole class, I only got put with them to make up numbers and they where pissed as fuck over it." I got felt my head and I moved cleaning myself up and Rebecca said, "let me help you," I said, "I find kid, keep doing what you doing, Forest doesn't look so good." Rebecca nodded and I felt us it getting choppy and Chris swore and I moved getting in the co-pilot seat and moved helping him and he looked at me and I said, "I got your back." I moved and shouted, "we are running out of flue this is going to get bumpy, be prepared for A class rated black ops landing." Chris looked at me as I was taking us lower and he said, "we will not make the roof," I said, "we not going to make it there anyway," I moved as all the alerts where going off and I shouted, "hold on taking us down." I moved and said, "hold us steady," I moved landing on the grass area just by the car pack inside the fence and I moved turning everything off and said, "we are done."

Chris said, "your one fucking good pilot." I said, "thanks, your good yourself." Chris went red and I moved getting out and saw a fat man coming out and he screamed Irons by how he was moving and Enrico moved going over taking to him and I walked in seeing the James Shade, AKA the one from the resident evil films with his team stood there with boxes and Irons said, "run her," I swore and said, "why does all the hit happen to me when I am not working." I moved as offices moved me to the desks with guns out and I sat down and chucked out my id and a man moved typing and I heard the computer beep and Enrico then said, "she army captain Lilly Muller," I heard a lot of beeping and Irons said, "and she has more than a few hits on the system." The man looked at me with his mouth open and Irons moved over and said, "what do we have here?" I watched his mouth drop open as I crossed my arms and he said, "Lt Muller," I snapped deadly, "do I look like I am in the mood for fucking around?" I watched him pale even more and I saw Shade paling looking at me and Chris walked over to the screen and ready off, "pentagon Lt Lilith Muller-Wesker, Black ops Lt Lilith Muller-Wesker, Black wolf captain Lilith Muller-Wesker." Chris smirked and said, "Air force Lt Lilith Muller-Wesker." I looked at Irons and deadly said, "now you been though who I am don't you have phone calls to make because I know I fucking have calls to make." I got up and saw Shade as he said, "I need all your information and mission logs," I looked at him and said, "you know when pentagon personal are invalid in anything, you don't touch shit." Shade stopped and I saw him look at me and I looked at the STARS as they had there smiling and I snapped, "I want mission statements, I want mission logs off, I want the hole 9 yards, done now," I watched Enrico smirked and he said, "you heard the Lt."

I looked at Rebecca and said, "Rebecca call in and get Forest in to the hospital now, stay with him over see his care and have blood tests ran, he is looking worst have the hospital set up quarantine for him and get them to call in the CDC, we have come in to contact with something unknown and he has been injured though out he could of picked this up." I moved and said, "I want those woods ringed now, I want a standard order to the public no one is enter the woods, and I want it done NOW." I shouted the last part and I watched everyone look at me and I said, "so much for fucking holiday time." I saw people moving and Irons looked ready to over rule me and I said, "fucking try me I dare you." Shade had his mouth open as I looked ready to kill and Irons said, "I go make those phone calls now." I looked at Shade and said, "want to stop me come back with the right paper work." I watched Rain open her mouth and he said, "you haven't changed one bit Lil," I looked at him and he said, "I will be back." I moved watching Rebecca move on the phone and I moved giving Chris Kenneth's mission log and I took Forests and put a knew one in to Rebecca's and moved facing her camera at me and said, "mission changed, Medic Rebecca," I looked at her vest and said, "Chambers is taking Forest to hospital and is doing it in quarantine on Forest she will be having complete control with no umbrella staff working on the case, she is to keep recording in till CDC take over and only them taking over." I moved and looked at some boys in blue and said, "make sure no umbrella worker takes over the cases." They nodded and I moved walking in to the STARS office and I heard the phone go off and Chris said, "for you Captain Muller."

I then said, "Enrico can I take this in your office?" Enrico nodded and Chris said, "transferring now," I moved walking in and hitting it on speaker and I waved in Enrico and raised my finger and said, "this is Muller." A man then said, "this is General Hope, Lt I am telling you to stand down on this," I then said, "no," Hope then said, "let umbrella take over," I then said, "hell no," I snapped down the phone deadly, "umbrella is where this shit come from, I have had there black jackets trying to kill me, I am a man down with this fucking shit." Hope swore and said, "I am asking this as a favour," I then said, "this is out in the woods, CDC needs to get in here, people need to comb those fucking woods, this shit infects plants, and the god dam wild life, just how long in till it hits this back water?" I saw Enrico looking at me with the others as it was more than clear I was not going to drop this and Hope said, "with the lost of the mansion, it will be," I cut him off and said, "its already hitting it, these cannibal murders, the MOD of them match what we have fucking seen, and there has been dead rotting flesh at every seen." Hope then said, "then it would of came up in the tests." I could hear him trying to reason with me and I said, "your right," I then snapped deadly as the others had there mouths open, "fucking umbrellas running the tests, I had black jackets here trying to take everything as soon as I landed a bird on fucking flumes." I moved and said, "they fucking know what is going on and they sat on there fucking hands doing nothing." Deadlier I snapped, "I am not going to do the same, I will have CDC in those woods, I will get support, am I making this clear enough?"

Hope swore and said, "you will work with umbrella," I snapped deadly, "no I will not, you send me some support, and fucking do it now, or once I am done here, I be coming in rising hell." I heard someone walk in and a man said, "this that black wolf?" Hope then said, "I have it in hand," the man snapped, "she sounds fucking pissed what the hell is making her want to come in here raising hell?" I snapped deadly, "he is not willing to give me support and what I need," I man moved and said, "Lt calm down," I then said, "I want CDC, I want black up, I want charged raised at umbrella, I want the hole 9 yards and I want it fucking now," the man then said, "why," I cut him off and said, "some freaky ass fucking zombie virus is leaking out of one of there labs and hitting the nearest population centre, and some of there black jackets have been trying to kill me, do I need more of a reason?" The man swore and said, "no Lt, where are you?" I then said, "back water, Raccoon City, a call has been put out to CDC but this ass hole is telling me to drop it, I am not dropping it, I want my back up now, and I want CDC to get there fucking asses here right now. Those fucking cannibal murders is a result of a virus. Fucking umbrella is leaking it, running the tests and has sat on there fucking hands doing nothing, this asshole wants to tell me the destruction of one mansion would end it, when its already leaking out that fucking mansion and is hitting the city."

I madly said, "do I need to fucking connect the dots for you solider?" The man swore and said, "no Lt black wolf, I send in word to the CDC now, your back up will be displaced right now," I then said, "while your at it, you might want to find out why, Hope is telling me to drop this as a favour, and also chuck everyone, as one of the STARS was umbrella turned, and was trying to kill me, my back up starts trying to do the same, I will do more than come in and raise hell." The man swore and I added, "also there is ex black ops here, in umbrella colours, I know one of them and he isn't the type to sit in a back water with out a mother fucking reason. He is a fucking big boy and there is no way in hell he would be in this back water with out a reason and it isn't for a quite life, I know this man, he would not sit down for that shit yet." The man then said, "what are your saying solider?" I then said, "we both know what I am saying, so don't act stupid." The man swore and said, "shit, your saying there is more than you have seen there?" I saw the STARS looking at me and I said, "hell yeah, you would not put a man like that some where like this unless he is guarding something big, tell me would you stick me in this back water?" Hope then said, "no you're a fully fledged and trained attack and guard dog," I then said, "he is at the same level as I am and he is sitting in this back water, with a team that can stand right up on there own two feet with out him leading them in as captain, you don't have a man like him heading a team like that in a fucking back water like this." The man swore and said, "fucking hell." I then said, "get moving." I moved and said, "you can contract me though this office, if it doesn't have the right markers I don't back down and I don't give up, order me to work with umbrella I will take this up the hard road and do you really want me to start up that road?"

I saw the others looking at me and the man said, "no Lt black wolf, a team will be sent to you now, via helicopter, orders will be rolling out right now." I simply hanged up and Enrico looked at me in shock and I said, "someone should back up Rebecca, I doubt the boys in blue will keep control." Enrico swore and said, "Chris, Barry get in there now," I moved going to the side and started changing my clothes in Wesker's old office. I put on new leggings black skirt, a corset style bar, and moved with a black full length body hugging t-shirt, and putting on a black short sleeve shirt on and then a black under bust corset, I moved my e-cig in to my top pocket and moved everything I wanted to keep close to me in my pouches and moved sorting out my bag and putting it on the side as I walked out full geared up both guns on rifle slung behind me and I moved putting my hair up in to a high pony tail. Jill blinked at looking at me and I moved giving out orders and I crossed my arms as Shade come in with paper work and he looked at me as I was lent against the wall looking ready for him to come back and he handed it over and I said, "I am a pentagon girl and I have had my go ahead orders from the pentagon, this order isn't now worth the paper its written on." I ripped it up and Shade looked at me and he said, "off the recorded what will it take to make you back down." I looked at him and said, "I don't, I have lost men over this, good men, we both know I do not back down." Shade then said, "you know I have to try and reason with you." I saw a man move with a phone and he said, "Lt black wolf?" I moved turning walking over and took the phone and said, "black wolf," I saw Shade's team look at me now with a new light and a man said, "Lt you are over reacting," I said, "really?"

I then said, before he could speak again and said, "tell that to the deaths I have had to this, as well as the people who have family members murder because of this shit, do I need to connect the dots?" I moved and said, "stop waiting my fucking time, and start pulling that finger out of your ass before I come down there and do it for you." I heard worry in his voice as he said, "yes LT." I handed up and moved back to the door taking something for the fax and putting it up and Shade swore as the time and date of the call was stated for my orders and he said, "lets go nothing but a pentagon order will get this wolf off the door step." I saw the team looking at me and Rain said, "but sir I am sure we can take her," Shade said as they where walking out, "no, even as a team I doubt we could the best we would get is even score on." I watched umbrella suits come in and one said, "I have an order from the mayor," I then said, "and I am running the show and I am a pentagon girl, that means jack shit to me." The man then said, "for us to work together," I moved shooting the order and he had his mouth open and I said, "as I said, that means jack shit to me." I saw Jill and she said, "Chris is hitting trouble with umbrella trying to take Forest." I nodded and said, "Enrico you can hold out here?" Enrico nodded and said, "not signed by you we do jack shit but carry one doing what we are doing," I nodded and said, "good." I saw them go to stop me and I said, "try it and I just shoot you, given I am a pentagon Lt and this is an act of bio terrorism I have the right to start shooting to kill." I watched them move and he said, "your prove nothing." I then said, "if that was true you wouldn't be trying to stop me." I moved out and ran to the hospital and saw Chris arguing and I moved shooting and people went to stop me but Chris shouted, "LT," I moved and said, "fuck off," they opened there mouths and I said, "not CDC, not touching shit, Rebecca is running this, and now I am here as I am doctor, your screwed." I moved taking a mask and Forest looked worst and I saw he was in a small lab area and I said, "umbrella get the fuck out, this is an act of bio terrorism, I am a pentagon Lt I am allowed to shot to kill and I am fucking pissed off with you lot pissing in my pool." I had shouted the last part deadly and I said, "I am not above asking someone to bring over some body bags and shoot the fucking lot of you."

I moved watching nearly all of them leave and I moved taking blood samples and said, "chambers carry on," I moved watching her move around and I started looking at the scope and said, "where the fuck is the CDC have any of you seen this?" I watched them pale and I moved cleaning off and leaving the room as they where going nuts and the umbrella people looked pissed off. I saw Josh, James, John, Matt and Wesker and I said, "boys in blue, cuff those 5 and get them in to a cell," Josh laughed and said, "umbrella run this back water," Chris pissed himself with laughing and said, "and that's a pentagon attack dog you idiot, your feet are not going to touch the ground," Wesker's mouth went in to a line and I moved my head and they where taking them and I said, "Chris, your have great joy in carrying out this order, book them in and get them in to cells, I want weapons off, vests off, the hole 9 yards." Josh moved for his gun and I said, "and I am ordering you, to shot to kill if they try and escapes." Chris smirked evilly and I said, "take Wesker's mission log, and see if you can not find out what happened to the others, I want to know where those umbrella black jackets are, I don't take kindly to people trying to fucking kill me or shotgun butts to the back of the head." Chris moved holding his gun out and I watched them get cuffed and Wesker said, "just shut the fuck up." I moved watching them going down and I saw some umbrella suits have there mouths open and I said, "got something to say?" I saw someone pull about someone in black and one said, "who are you?" I saw Wesker and the others where about to leave and they stopped as I said, "I am pentagon Lt black wolf." I watched Wesker have his mouth open and Chris moved walking them out.

I saw Shade again and I moved crossing my arms behind my back in a clear sign I was not going to leave. Shade swore and said, "Sir, I would leave black wolf alone, she is being nice at the moment, if you continue to push her she will take it as wild west rules and you best believe she will be shooting the fuck out of the bar." I saw the suits look at Shade smirking and he wasn't and Shade said, "I get paid to hand the security, so listen to me one I say that is one fucking women you do not fuck with." I watched there mouths drop open and Shade walked them out. I moved standing still and Forest turned and I moved seeing a nurse get bit and hid it and I opened the door and moved shooting him in the head and said, "shit," I moved looking at the nurses arm and said, "Rebecca she got bite, the virus would have been in his mouth get her down now," I saw the nurses spring in to action and they looked at me as I didn't have a mask on and I said, "it isn't air born." I moved and leaving and watched them call in the CDC and it was hours before the came in and I moved watching the nurse go and them bagging Forest's body and I moved walking back down and saw a bird landing on the green and soldiers where coming out and I knew someone was watching me and one said, "we for Lt Black wolf." I moved over and said, "I am she." He moved with paper work and said, "we are taking over and shutting you down," I had my mouth open and I walked inside looking so mad and I moved grabbing the phone in Enrico's office and moved calling in and Hope smugly said, "yes?"

I then said, "what the fuck is this shit?" Hope then said, "your return to bas orders." I saw the STARS looking in and I said, "you fucking bastard." Hope then said, "everything on there is real, I asked you to stand down and you wouldn't so I have had someone pull that chain, you are to return with the bird back to bass be a good little wolf and get on, before someone comes to get you." I looked mad and my voice went void as I said, "Hope, you just pissed off the wrong women." I moved hanging up and Enrico looked at me and I said, "I don't have a choice. Umbrella are pulling strings," Enrico hit the wall and said, "fuck," I saw Irons looking smug and Shade look at my face and stopped dead and I said, "I will be back." A man then said, "no you will not," I looked at him an snarled like a deadly wolf and he looked at me shocked and I looked at Enrico, and Enrico looked at me and said, "I will see you soon Lt," I moved grabbing my bag and Shade looked at me as Irons was laughing and said, "go by Lt." I moved shooting the cup out of his hand and everyone looked at me and the umbrella black jackets looked at me with the suits and I said, "I will be seeing you soon." I moved walking out and Shade had his mouth open and he said, "fuck," I saw Josh walking out laughing and I moved with my bag heading towards the bird and he said, "by, by." I got on and the pilot took off and I looked at him as the flight was getting long and I knew where we where going, it was right back to place and I looked as we touched down and a man said, "Lt you are," I moved walking off, and he had his mouth open and I moved walking towards the pentagon it was getting late but I was way to mad to be tried.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in and someone went to stop me and I snarled like a wolf and they moved backing off and I didn't know how I knew where I was going but I did and I hit open meeting doors and a smug bastard said, "Lt black wolf," it was Hope and I saw the president looking at me and I snarled deadly as people went to stop me and everyone but Hope paled and I saw the presidents guards give the order, "stand down," I stopped at the table and chucked the order at Hope and said, "you have pulled me off a place with a bio terror outbreak," Hope opened his mouth and I moved shooting the cup right next to him and a man said, "Black wolf calm down." I then said, "I hope that big umbrella pay pack it was worth it, in days if action is taken in raccoon city that back water is going to come down with a fucking bio terrorism outbreak." I looked at the guards as they looked confused and I looked right back at Hope and said, "and it will most likely be you giving umbrella the nuke codes to kill off the town because you can not control because it will be to late, by the time you choice to take action." The president then said, "what is she talking about," Hope then said, "she lost her mind," I moved wiping blood off my forehead and said, "no, I have not, you are fucking in umbrella's back pocket." I looked right at the president and said, "raccoon city, it's a back water, I would start paying attention because umbrella is current running your country for you."

I moved and Hope said, "it is a stupid back water," I turned and said, "its not fucking umbrella has James Shade sat right on top of it." I saw the guards all look at me and I said, "you all know that name?" I could see it in there faces and I said, "a virus has got out of there labs, and in a matter of days I will be there screaming for help." I looked around at the guns in room and they all looked confused and I said, "and since when do I scream for help?" I saw them pale and I looked at the men either side of the president and said, "look at this," I chucked him a copy of Chris mission log as I had grabbed while leaving and the man by the presidents left side grabbed it and I said, "then tell me I am over reacting, and that I am wrong in saying the CDC doesn't need to tent that fucking back water, because when I call for help its already going to be in full sing and expect umbrella to be right there to hit you in the back of the head like they already have done to me." I looked at Hope and shoot the phone out of his hand and I said, "when this country is being run by the president again I happy take my job back but till then I quite, and Hope, your ass made my list." I saw a women about to get stopped by a man with an umbrella pin and I moved my gun and said, "shot her and I fucking shoot you." She said, "thanks black wolf," Hope then said, "I will take that," I saw her going to and I said, "don't give it to him he might as well have umbrella painted on his back go right over there." The women moved and said, "there is a situation in a back water raccoon city." I looked at them all as every gun looked at me and I said, "I be calling from there for help in days." I moved as Hope said, "it is under control."

A man then said, "Mr President," the president then said, "I have no reason not to trust Hope," I made eye contract with him and he nodded once and said, "yes captain." I moved walking out and I saw guns leaving the room talking to others and I stopped by someone and he moved giving me a mobile and said, "captain," I nodded and said, "number's already in?" He nodded and said, "yeah, you call for help I get air force to help you." I said, "thank you, watch out, this is umbrella doing this shit." I moved walking back to the pad I came off on and I walked up to the desk and said, "I am Lt Black Wolf, and I need a favour," I turned as a man said, "captain, what can I do for you?" I saw he was standing with a team and I said, "I need an air left to raccoon city, because umbrella is fucking with the president's information." I saw him open his mouth and I said, "so I need a favour for someone to take me in because I need to get back there now, because they have a very big problem and one that is going to in less than 48 hours have me screaming at the top of my lungs in that back water for help." I saw people stop and one man said, "but your black wolf you never scream for help," I then said, "that is how big there problem is, I be screaming with in a time frame of 48-72 hours. From the back water raccoon city, even James Shade is going to have a hell of a time in that back water with me. Do you know how bad things get for me let alone him to scream out for help?" I saw everyone pale and a man said, "I take you in now," I said, "thank you." I moved getting on as I saw some umbrella people looking at me and I got on and let myself sleep and I felt us going down and he said, "Black wolf," I moved shacking there hands and said, "thanks." He nodded and said, "if you scream I be coming." I nodded and said, "time frame 48-72 hours could be sooner." I moved getting off and I saw the stars out front arguing and I saw the others looking at me in shock and one said, "call Hope," I moved looking at Irons and he had his mouth open and I said, "I forgot to give you my statement Enrico," Irons then said, "what are you doing here?" I smirked evilly and said, "to give my statement," I moved walking in with Enrico and the others.

I moved waving them in to the office and I saw Wesker about to come in and I moved slamming the door in his face and I moved and said, "ok, here is what I can do but your all not going to be happy," I moved sitting down and said, "this thing will hit town, its just a matter of time and given how quite those woods where and how close we are to the mansion I give it a time frame of 48-72 hours or sooner," Chris paled and I moved my phone and said, "once infection hit's the town, I start making phone calls, I shout out for help, and I will get air force, army, CDC, I getting attention all the way up to the presidents personal staff, because never in my life have I called out for help," I looked around and I am cashing in every favour I have build in my hole life, but the infection will have to hit the town first, this will be right over umbrella's heads, I am playing one massive power play." Enrico then said, "but if it hits town," I then said, "we are going to lose some of the town I can do nothing right now," Chris said, "call in now," most nodded and Enrico looked at me and said, "wait, umbrella is at the table with the president aren't they?" I nodded and said, "yeah, Hope sits on the same table as him and there are others in that room, the only chance we have of bring them down is hitting the numbers once the infection is in now, the people I call in will see everything first hand and start reporting back in everything we are saying."

I looked around and said, "there will be to many for umbrella to buy, and to many people shouting at the top of there lungs for them not to listen to us, but we can plan." I saw they looked at me confinement and I said, "you start planning where to put blockades, the works in place now, once people see a zombie for themselves they will start listening to us, and not to them outside, once that starts to happen we can start calling in my air force, army, CDC we can start hitting out with my numbers and we get them in on the ground to see for themselves." I heard the door moved my hand and said, "but there is nothing I can do I have been shoot down in flames," I saw Irons walking in looking smug at hearing that and I said, "statements are not done with you in the room fuck off," I watched him go out and I saw Chris stand at the door and I heard him look it and I said, "Chris look out that door like you want to murder him." I moved and said, "state doing that, but right now, go around pissed as hell and mad as hell we can not let them know there is an ace up our sleeve." I moved writing out my statement as Wesker said, "Redfield, get this paper work done," I then said, "work to code," Chris smirked evilly and I moved finishing up and the others looked smug and one said, "we will call you an air lift," I flipped him the finger and said, "I am on holiday time, so I don't have to go anywhere." I saw Shade smirk at that and I walked over and said, "you, me drink?" Shade said, "if I remember rightly its my turn to by," I said, "perfect," Shade offered me his arm and said, "how about an in house drink we can have a friendly chat." I said, "I would love that, we could chat up, been so long since we talked," Shade said, "so true," I then said, "maybe we can have a little chat about our friend."

Shade looked at me and said, "watch one," I then said, "James Shade, love to get his number." I smirked and Shade laughed at how I put it but knew I meant him but was covering for him and Shade said, "I arrange that for you." I moved walking with him and his team following sand Rain said, "you know James Shade sir?" I moved getting bottles with him and moved off in towards a building and I said, "of course." I walked in and saw Hunk look at me and he stopped as I moved walking in to Shade's office and I sat down with him and he moved pouring me out a drink and I moved wiping off blood and I moved sorting myself out and Shade said, "why are you back here?" I moved seeing Hunk come by the door and said, "because things here are going to go from bad to worst quickly, and we both be screaming out for help.," I watched Shade stop and he said, "you never call out for help, I remember that nuke testing point, we where the only ones out alive." I looked at him feeling something ticking in my head and I moved pulling it out of my skull and chucked it in the bin outside as it exploded and said, "that is going to be a piece of piss compared to what is about to happen," Shade looked at out there and as the bin had went everywhere and everyone had there mouths open and Shade looked at me and I said, "that was the C4 chip they put in my skull," Shade came in looking pale as Hunk had been fingering his gun and Shade said, "they fucking did what?" I then said, "we," I pointed between me and Shade and said, "and your team have just had the expendable stamp come down on us," Shade sat down as I moved holding something to the back of my head as I felt the bleeding slow down and I said, "umbrella have just had people pull the coded to kill me, well try to." Shade punched the wall and said, "shit," I said, "yes, shit," I looked at him and I felt Hunk move pressing the pack on my head harder and I said, "listen." Shade sat down and I said, "darling, how are your sewing skills?" Hunk then said, "why didn't you tell me?" I then said, "if it wasn't Josh Wesker hitting me so hard in the back of the head, that fucker would of never came lose, and they where going to flip my switch."

I moved letting Hunk sew up the back of my head and move holding a new pad to it and Shade sat down and I said, "there is a virus called the T virus, it is made with in the hive," Shade looked at me and said, "all you need to know is it causes a zombie plague in humans but in non humans, well it mutates the fuckers." Shade opened his mouth and I said, "you need to listen to all, I have to say." I felt Hunk reach for my vodka and use it to clean up my head and I said, "this virus was outside that mansion and will hit in town, 72 hours or less, when it does umbrella will leave us in here to die," Shade had his mouth open and I said, "it gets worst in the hive there is leak I right now have no prove other than what I was told from a source I would stake my life on." Shade looked at me and moved sitting near to me and said, "who?" I then said, "it is not that simple, they are trying to steal this virus and get it out on to the black make, its Spencer parks, he will bring down the hive with it if he can to steal it, if you don't get a response from Alice, the computer has tried to run damage control, but Cain will use you and your team to go in and when you come back out try and lab rat you all." Shade had his mouth open and I said, "your marked as expendable, that is pone use for you and your team." Shade swore and I said, "gets worst," Shade paled and I said, "in side the hive is a BOW, that is a bio organic weapon, its called RE-03, other wise known as a licker, there is a possibility there is Hunters there to that's a MA-121."

Hunk butted in, "there are but how do you know that?" I was between Hunk's legs and I said, "let me finish," Shade nodded and I said, "if the hive goes down Cain like an asshole will open it himself not letting the cleaners do there jobs," Hunk cut me off and said, "you seem to know a lot about this," I hit his legs and said, "will you let me finish darling," Hunk sighed and I said, "Cain will set up an outer ring and the only way we will live or get out will be screaming for help at the top of our lungs to the outside world. I have a phone to do it, but we can't in till the town comes down with infection, but Alice. You will need to side with her, because she has a plan, and no I have not been in contact but I know what her plan is," I moved putting together my fag style e-cig and moved taking a puff and said, "lets just say, I was the one who been pulling some strings to make this work with out getting my hands invalid, haven't been able to with that chip in my head." I looked at Hunk and said, "and my plan has been to get in to this offer with you darling, pull my file, and read it, your get your answers from there." I felt him touch my face and I looked back at Shade and said, "but to pull all this off, I need to hid, so can I join in with your team, with my chip gone up they will think I am dead." Shade nodded and I said, "got something that will fit me?" Shade nodded and said, "that is easy to do I will give you a code name," Hunk said, "she already has one," Shade then said, "but she can't lose black wolf," Hunk said, "your black wolf?" I nodded and he touched my face and said, "thank you," I lent in to it and Hunk said, "she has another one, and that is Raven," Shade said, "you're the raven?" I smiled at him and he said, "you saved my ass a lot," I said, "I remand you both read my file, there are things in it and it will explain a lot that I can't."

Shade looked at me worried and Hunk touched my face and said, "I have some clothes and some boots for you in my locker, I bring them over, I also have your mask. I bring them in," Hunk moved leaving and I watched him leave and I put my bag down and took off my corset and my clothes moved bagging it for him in a bin liner with the with all the medical things I had been used on top and Shade blinked helping and cleaning up my neck. Hunk came in and helped me in to a corset bar, knickerbockers that matched and I moved pulling on the body hugging black top, leggins, black skirt and I looked at the boots as they were the same and Hunk moved putting them on for me as I moved putting my hair up and moved pulling on my vest with the name tag Raven on and moved pulling on a tube to hold my neck as my top was nearly a polo Hunk helped me with my hair and I moved dressed like him but clearly a women and I moved with my mask and everything was hidden and I moved putting on my guns and slugging my rifle, I went to put on my gloves and Hunk moved sliding on a wedding ring and an engagement ring and then my gloves and I moved touching his neck and said, "I love you." Hunk moved putting his tags around me and said, "I will ready that file, but I take it you didn't mean it when you chucked them and my tags back at me?" I shock my head and Shade moved as I chucked the drink around and moved cleaning up the floor and I saw a suit walk in as my mask was the same as Hunks so they couldn't see me and he looked at the bag I dropped in that was mine and I moved putting my e-cig away and in my top pocket so it looked like a packet of fags. I moved putting the bin in there and tying up the bag and Josh said, "who is this?" Hunk said, "Raven, her name is Raven and she joining the one's team." I moved with my mobile and put it in my vest and I saw Shade's team walking in.

A suit looked at me and Hunk said, "Raven is my wife, given she has been out of he game for a while, she going on the one's team before joining me on mine, she want's to find her feet slowly," I touched Hunk's arm and his hand went over my belly and I moved touching his neck and he said, "umbrella was aware of my wife was going to be joining me," the suit then said, "that was years ago," Hunk then said, "things happened and she hasn't been able to till now that is." Hunk touched my sides and said, "you know you don't have to go back in to work," I tutted at him. The suit laughed and Shade said, "don't worry, I will easy her back in to it and she be wanting to get back out back to be a house wife," Hunk laughed and said, "I doubt it, she been inching to get back out the house for years, but I want her at the top of her game again before she comes back out fully," Hunk moved off and Josh then said, "that is Muller was wearing," I moved picking up a bloody piece of metal and dropped it in and tied it up and Shade said, "shit, we can't have bits over the place," I moved pulling a put out of the ceiling and the suit said, "we would of warmed you about Muller's bloody end but it might of tipped her off." Shade snapped, "she could of turned we get on more than well and you nearly took me out with it." I saw the suit had his mouth open and he said, "you," Shade then said, "why else would I tell my team to get lost." Rain said, "sir got laid." I moved felling sick as I picked up some white matter and Rain said, "it that brains," Shade paled and said, "for fuck sake," Josh then said, "what happened?" The suit then said, "umbrella had the pentagon active the C4 chip in Muller's head."

I saw Rain have her mouth open and Shade said, "next time tell me, she could of turned, and instead I going to mostly likely finding bits everywhere." Shade was more than pissed off and it showed as he opened the bag and I dropped it in and he move and said, "Rain, go dump this in the lab waste bin, all that shit gets burnt." The suit as if trying to calm Shade down said, "we didn't know that you and Muller, knew each other like that." Shade then said, "I be brain dead not to like Muller like that, hell I am sure if Hunk wasn't married he be interested in a Muller, most guns alive chase after that skirt, and now I had to put her brains in a bag." JD then said, "she did have a small waist," Shade said, "you have no fucking idea, small waist, blond, blue eyed well build is not the fucking words." Rain then said, "most likely a push up bar," Shade shock his head and said, "no, she a natural FF, soft skin, smart mouth, cooks, cleans, hell most of the women chase after her, too. Muller one of a fucking kind." I moved seeing some a bloody but of hair and Shade said, "and is all over the fucking office and not I a good way." I put it in to the bag and Shade went in to his office and I stopped the suit as Shade came out with a blood glass of vodka and went back in slamming his door. I moved sitting down and Josh said, "shit," Wesker had his mouth open and said, "where is my daughter's body?" The suit opened his mouth and he said, "she was Lt Muller-Wesker, she my fucking kid." The suit moved leaving I walked over as Wesker sat down with his mouth open and I put a small bottle of whiskey in his hands and moved sitting down stripping and cleaning guns and Shade came out and said, "Raven, mine as well."

I moved doing them and Wesker looked at Shade having a big drink with his feet up and Rain said, "sir," Shade then said, "Rain, just do your job," I moved pouring him out another one and he nodded to me as I went by cleaning weapons and Hunk came in and said, "one," Shade looked up and I moved going to a computer and typing on it as people where going inside cleaning with blench and Hunk said, "thank you honey." I moved watching them read the computer in the computer and I saw them looking madder and madder by the second and I saw Wesker looking shell shocked and I moved giving him a big drink and put it in to his hand and moved cleaning the teams' guns and started on Hunk's once I was done and Hunk touched my back and Shade looked like he wanted to commit murder. I moved finishing up and relaxed in to a chair and I heard Hunk say deadly, "leave my wife alone," I blinked as I was nearly sleep and he moved pulling me in to his lap and I saw the team see I had my hand on my knife waiting for the last second to move and I moved snuggling in to Hunk's chest as he moved rolling back over to Shade as they where still moving and Shade looked so mad and I moved typing on screen in a box, its alright, you know I am safe now, Hunk moved typing, no it fucking isn't, they have damaged your memory Shade added, your like a little sister to me, this is anything but alright, I moved typing, but we will get our own back when they least expect. Hunk moved his hand down my back and typed with one hand, I will have to send this to your twin, he though like I did you turned on us both. I typed back ok, but speaking of family, that little brat over there needs a nasty end and I be the one doing it. Shade typed, why? Wesker snapped, "that is your fucking sister your talking about," Josh then said, "she dead, I never liked her anyway, shame I didn't get to flip the switch." Wesker had his mouth open with everyone else and he said, "will you say the same thing if your brother Jake dies?"

Josh then said, "of course not," Wesker then said, "Lilly was his fucking twin, you think he sit neck to you if he knew you where like this?" Josh then said, "he most likely isn't going to care." I stopped Hunk and Shade's hands as they where going to move and I tapped the desk and moved down showing a picture of Josh and moved pointing at the information stating Josh was one who did the chip while I was still awake. I moved down and felt sick as it stated he raped me and I miscarried and Hunk's hand went to my belly and pulled me close to him and Shade's hand shock and I put my head under Hunks and I knew they had gone back to reading and I moved a little to show I was still awake but I was mostly asleep and I moved seeing they got to the end of it and Hunk moved his arms around me and put everything in to an email to Jake and I moved putting in the information as attachments and moved sending it off and moved coding it out of the inbox and Hunk typed, I am going to kill that brat and it will not be slowly, Shade added, we both do it. I moved removing the box as the suit came over and said, "is everything alright?" I saw him look at Hunk's bare hand on my belly and I moved and Hunk was sorting out his glove and said, "everything is fine," the suit then said, "the Alice and Spencer are not responding, you need to take your team in," the suit looked at me and said, "maybe you should keep your wife in the office," Hunk then said, "she fine to go," I touched Hunk's mask as Shade moved shouting, "gear up 5 minutes or less." I moved with my rifle and Hunk took out a royal blue phone and I put it in with the back one and he said, "I will text," I nodded and touched his mask moving off as everything was off the computer.

Josh then said, "we like to come," Shade looked at him and he said, "we are waiting on a pilot," I pointed at me and Shade said, "lets go," Hunk looked at Josh and said, "I go and someone needs to watch you greenhorns," I saw Matt had his mouth open and Hunk walked up and he said, "they are greenhorns," I moved going up with them and Hunk was close to me and I moved going up and got in to the pilot's seat and moved hitting things and Josh went to sit down and I moved point at Rain and she took the seat and said, "what do I do," I pointed at my eyes and down at the controls and moved taking off easy and she looked at me and I moved and she strapped in and I put her hands on the stick and let go and we moved a little and Shade swore and Rain laughed and said, "oh this is easy," I looked back and Shade looked at me and I waved my hand Shade said, "oh good god, she letting Rain fly," I moved steadying her hands controlling her as we moved forwards and we came to the mansion and I stopped and moved taking us down slowly with Rain's hands on the controls and she said, "hole shit, I am landing." I stopped her as she went to move and moved pushing down switches and she nodded as I moved walking out with her and just like in the films Alice and Matt where inside and Rain moved as Hunk said, "we will bring him with us." I moved as we where heading down and I made a note of the time as we started to go down and the others had there masks off and Rain found Spencer and I moved touching Hunk's back and he moved putting his arm around me as Josh went to touch me and I knew Hunk was going to use this time to kill him and I moved as we stopped and the others went forwards.

I saw Rain going to cut though a lock and I moved sighed and pulled out my knife and started at the screws and Rain said, "out of the way," I moved and after 2 minutes she went to push me out of the way and I moved pushing hitting a panel before I could be stopped sparked to wires and the door opened up and a metal bar went across and Hunk said, "well that was faster than cutting though." I watched Josh move as he said, "the computer would of dropped the lifts I saw them heading down the stairs and I watched them and Shade dropped a flare down and JD looked back down and I moved going down with them and Josh said, "the area would be flooded," I saw Rain was next to me and I tapped her arm as she had Matt and I moved point at my eyes and then the 4 of them and she nodded her head and I saw JD had seen me do that as well. I moved going forwards and came back shacking my head and Hunk said, "this way," I moved following and Josh laughed with James and I moved seeing the dinning room and Kaplan then said, "dinning room b," JD then said, "you have to be reading it wrong," Josh looked in to a box and said, "not he isn't this is dinning room b." I moved going forwards as the medic went to talk and Josh said, "no one would come in here." I moved my head forwards and Shade raised his eye brows and I moved signalling forwards and Shade moved his head and I moved walking behind them and Alice and Spencer looked confused. I moved as we went forwards. I stopped as we got to the chamber and I was behind them and I pushed them towards the chamber and Josh looked at me and Shade gave me the transmitter and I put it in to there hands and Shade had them have take the bags and I watched Josh put it on and he moved back as Kaplan was working and Josh dived out of the door.

I watched the lasers come on and they all got passed the first one and Josh said, "come on Kaplan," I watched Josh breathing down there his neck and I watched the grid go Chris-cross, and I moved walking over after it went though them hitting making a mess and I moved hitting keys and it stopped and Josh hit me and said, "why didn't you do that before," I saw everyone look at him and Hunk moved for his gun but Shade stopped him and I moved punching Josh as hard as I could and his head went back and he hit the floor and Shade moved looking at me as I walked over and I place my boot over Josh's neck as he came too and he swear and I booted him in the head and his head went to the side and I moved touching Hunk as he came over and I moved walking down though the room and picked up the bags with him and walked though the open door and the computer moved and said, "get, get out you must get out." I moved putting it on and started by passing her circlet breaker and I moved taking the switch and the computer said, "what are your doing," I moved walking back with Hunk and Hunk said, "what are you doing," I smirked locking the doors to her inner chamber and I moved watching Shade tie Josh to a chair as he calm to and I moved with my mask taking it off and Shade laughed at seeing my face and I said, "easy, I by passed your main break, I flip the switch you die," I saw the red queen up on a screen and she looked mad and I said, "this is simple, I want to know what happen, if what you have done is with in your programming, I don't flip the switch, we lave and the cleaners come in sort out the mess and someone undoes what I have done." I watched her blink and she said, "Raven," I smiled and said, "good evening," the red queen then said, "I use to like you," I then said, "well, you can blame him," I pointed at Josh and said, "for the change in how I am."

I moved putting in my file for her to read and she moved blinking coming on screen with glasses holding paper and she looked mad and said, "I am sorry Raven," I then said, "shit happens," she said, "I detected the virus in the air filters the virus," I then said, "is a mutagen, going form air born, to fluid, and finally body fluids, nearly impossible to kill." I saw people going for masks and I said, "it isn't long lasing in the air we are safe." The red queen said, "correct," I moved sitting in Hunk's lap and Rain said, "but the blood and," Shade then said, "me and Hunk helped her stage her death," I looked back at the red queen and she said, "I couldn't tell who was infected and then all to fast everyone was infected," I then said, "so you sealed everything off and killed everyone trying to stop the spread, the hole kill a few to save a lot," the red queen nodded and I said, "ok, I say she did her job," Rain had her mouth open and I said, "in seconds it would have been everywhere, people closes to the vents would have been infected and from then it was only a matter of time before they started to get infected by the infected, tell me Rain what sounds like a better death, being eaten alive or dying from lack of air?" Rain then said, "lack of air," I nodded and said, "she tried to do the kind thing as well as what is in her programming to make sure this shit doesn't leave the hive, she must of gas Alice guessing Alice would of broken containment." The red queen nodded and I said, "go back though your footage of the labs where the virus is healed, I want to know who was in there in possible times the hive came down with this." I moved watching footage and I said, "stop," I looked at Spencer and said, "that's you running out of a lab carrying a bag."

I then said, "in lab cameras," I moved as we saw him chuck something on the floor and she cleaned up the image and I watched Shade put Spencer in to a chair and JD tied him to it, and I said, "red queen I need some copies, of Spencer chucking that tube, as well as each step you took after that moment," the red queen then said, "you are not listed as cle," I cut her off and said, "but I am holding the equivalent of a load gun to your head, I flip the switch you die." The red queen laughed and said, "ok," I saw Rain have her mouth open and Hunk said, "but that computer," I then said, "she has a name, and is a she not a computer." I watched disk spin and she said, "it will take a few moments," I nodded and said, "I also want to feed Spencer to some infected, can you locate any sleeping V-acts?" I watched her smirk and she said, "yes some not far away I can open the door and lock it again." I moved pushing the chair and said, "great," I stopped and said, "you couldn't shoot out directions could?" The red queen nodded and said, "yes," I moved pushing him and following where she said and I pushed him in and he broke out of the hair as the door shut and I heard her put noise in the speakers making the crimson heads get up and I moved walking back in with her playing Spencer getting ripped appear and everyone had there mouths open. I smirked at her and said, "you wouldn't have to have a nice little room where that can be dealt with?"

I watched the computer smile at me sadistically and she said, "yes," I watched Hunk and Shade start pushing Josh down the hall and I moved sitting down typing and Alice said, "just who the hell are you?" I sighed and said, "Alice relax," Rain then said, "the blast door," I moved typing fast and the red queen then said, "what are you doing?" I moved and she said, "I am losing power to the door you are over riding my systems." I smirked and moved hitting up cameras on the door and it showed a mental bars going up in key places and the red queen said, "what is this? I," I cut her off and said, "I am resetting the program for those blast doors, it means I set them for 4 hours," I looked up as she blinked and she smirked and said, "you have," I smirked and said, "I can keep doing it to keep them open." I moved as disks where out and I pointed and said, "those what I asked for?" The red queen nodded and said, "good girl," JD then said, "good girl?" I then said, "look, she really quite nice when you get to know her," Kaplan had his mouth open and said, "they are cutting his head open and drilling his skull," I moved pushing the off button on his screen and said, "he put a C4 chip in my skull, so they are just having fun returning the favour." Rain looked at me and I moved my hand and my head was bleeding and the red queen then said, "there is blood on your hand," I said, "I had a C4 chip removed," I sat down holding a pack to the back of my head and the red queen then said, "you should be moving around after brain surgery," sat down and said, "you wouldn't know anything to wake up Alice would you?" The red queen then said, "yes," I saw a wall go up and she said, "the red solution."

I saw the medic ready to jump in and I walked over to Alice and stabbed her and she jumped moved like she was fitting and once she stopped she looked around in shock and I said, "hey Alice," Alice said, "Raven," I moved as she was looking at the back of my head and I said, "no, just push it back on," Alice said, "shit you need," I then said, "I am ok," Alice looked at me and said, "like fuck." I looked at her and the red queen moved and said, "I am seeing samples are missing from the lab Spencer must of take them." I then said, "shit, well I am sure they will turn up its not like we can make him tell us where they are." I moved pulling out my pack from my top pocket and Rain said, "lets have one," I moved putting together my fag style e-cig and said, "its not a normal fag Rain, we have to share," I moved puffing and she had her mouth open as the end light up green and I smoking and Alice looked at me and I moved and said, "drag," I watched her do it and looked shocked and said, "I like that," I chucked it at Rain and she said, "what is it?" I then said, "an electric fag, its smoking with out the harmful chemicals," I moved with my liquid one as Rain tried it and she moved puffing and went to flick ash and blinked and said, "its not to bag," I moved putting it together turning it on and moved holding the button smoking and Rain said, "what's that?" I then said, "coffee, and mint favour," Alice moved trying it and she chocked and said, "fuck," I laughed and said, "good isn't it?" Alice said, "more," I saw Rain look at what she had and came over and I said, "press the button and drag hard and take back." I watched Rain chock and she said, "fuck yeah, I want one of these."

JD came over trying it and I put the fag style away and he chocked and I moved taking it back and said, "given the high amount of nicotine puff it for long enough and you can get more than a little high, great to make bongs out of." The red queen then said, "I didn't know such things where out there," I then said, "they are not yet, these are the only ones like it, think its worth something?" The red queen said, "if it is really smoking with none of the health risk that is a cash cow," I then said, "all your breathing out is water vapour and bit of favouring and some nicotine, there is no harmful chemicals or health risk." I moved sharing it and was refilling the liquid inside after some about 15 minutes and said, "shake," Rain shock the top and it put it back together and Alice moved having some and we where passing it around and Rain sat down and said, "oh fuck yeah, I got a great buzz," I moved after that being the only one smoking and I saw Shade look at me and I said, "want some?" Shade said, "is Rain high?" Rain then said, "sir you need to try that, press the button and drag back," Hunk moved looking at the back of my head and moved bandaging me up and said, "you shouldn't be taking drugs," I then said, "I am not I am smoking," Shade chocked and I got it back as he said, "that is like coffee, a mint and a fag all rolled in to one," I moved Hunk's mask and said, "drag and take it back." Hunk moved doing it and blow it out and he chocked a little and said, "I like that," I then said, "we should go," I looked up and said, "is Cain in the mansion above us." The red queen blinked and said, "it is tented." I then said, "ok, keep an eye on what is going on," the red queen looked at me and I moved rolling over and started thinking about the films and moved sending the main part of her to the submarine bass and the red queen said, "why are you doing that?"

I then said, "Cain is an asshole, if we get up there and he gets a tech to send a power flux though your systems your breaker is off, he could kill you so just giving you a bolt hole." I smirked and said, "it's a small possibility but," the red queen said, "thank you Raven," I moved as Alice looked at Matt as he was still in cuffs and I said, "I have the disks lets go." Hunk got on my mask and the red queen then said, "good luck," I said, "thanks, and you," I moved walking back and Shade said, "no one tell them Raven is still alive," the medic then said, "she is black wolf, they wanted her anyway," the red queen came up on to the screen and said, "she as Raven long before she was the black wolf," I moved walking up easy and I moved getting on to the train and Hunk looked at me as we where going up and I moved looking at Alice and she took the switch as we slowing down and I watched her hit the switch and I saw the power all go off as she had done it as we where walking out and I moved grabbing he case and said, "move it," I moved getting to the other side of the door and Hunk looked at Alice in his gas mask and Shade said, "what is the plan?" I moved and said, "easy we leave," I moved picking off Matt's hand cuffs and he looked at my mask confused and I touched Hunk's mask and said, "ready?" Hunk nodded and I moved grabbing Matt with Alice and Shade smirked and moved walking out and I saw Cain and Hunk said, "Spencer let the T out in the hive it is now a clearers job." I smirked as I moved with Kaplan's wrist computer and reset the drop timer to 24 hours and moved shutting it as I had grabbed his arm to do it and we all started moving and Cain said, "what?" Hunk said, "it's a simple matter of cleaning them out."

I moved walking to the plan and put Matt in and moved flying back with Hunk in the back of it and Shade moved as we came in and we went in to a room with no cameras. I sat down and I looked at Alice as Hunk moved his mask to kiss my neck and said, "I have work." I nodded and Shade said, "so sis what's the plan?" I smirked in my mask as Rain and the others had there mouths open and I put my feet up and Alice looked at the case and Matt did the same and I said, "easy Matt, call in your contracts, this city is coming down with infection anyway. Alice, take Matt in to Enrico STARS Bravo team captain, do not say fuck all to Wesker or if he is around and tell Enrico I have a plan and we are still waiting in the same time frame he will know what I mean, also tell him to make out Matt is a transfer. Tell Enrico when it starts I will be at the station to make my own calls." Alice look at me and I said, "I know," Shade then said, "this is part of Raven's plan, she knew what you where doing she been the pulling strings, to help you get this far." I moved my head to look at Alice and said, "you get him in and get back, and you get full tac." Matt then said, "what is going on?" I moved crossing my arms and my leg over the other one and said, "this is my pack up plan if Lisa failed, I knew what was going on, Spencer fucked everything up, but stay with Bravo team, and I get you a clear run right up to the presidents table." Rain moved for her gun and Shade then said, "we have all been marked as expendable," I nodded and said, "if Hunk was not with us and we didn't turn off the computer, Cain was going to take the hole team for lab rats, instead you been up for field test data."

Rain then said, "what?" I nodded and moved taking off my mask and went back to smoking my liquid fag and said, "you can thank Josh and his little 3 man team for that." JD looked at me and Shade then said, "its why Raven let them get sliced and diced by the grid," I nodded and said, "your going to have to go back to using your name bro," Alice said, "that's your twin?" Shade then said, "no, me and Raven where the team." I then said, "when you have been though the shit we have you born with the person who has your back, he is like a brother to me," Shade then said, "I still want to know how you made black ops when you where a kid," I moved smoking and looked at him and my eyes where killer hard and said, "because of my skill set," I blinked and said, "Alice go tell Enrico time frame has moved up 24 hours or less," Alice stopped and I said, "get him in, Matt start making calls your find out that I have a lot of people on high alert waking for phone calls anyway for this back water, but I can't call in till the right moment, get your own on there feet, they have less than 24 hours," Matt then said, "samples," I smirked and said, "oh don't worry, just be at the station the plan will come clear to you." I watched him and Alice leave and Shade locked the door and Rain and JD looked at us and I said, "I will make this simple, if you want to live though this shit, I shoot for the head, any where else is useless, and a waste of time and ammo and that can be fatal. Get some rest and I get full tac, Shade I get your shit together." Everyone looked at Shade and he said, "great, the last time you told me that we had less than an hour before the shit hit the fan," I then said, "oh come on James, you know I always have your back." Rain said, "wait, James?" JD then said, "Shade?" Shade said, "my name is Lt James Shade, not get your shit." I moved getting my mask on and I moved getting everything out and I moved hearing the alert of Cain reporting though the radio that something happened near the mansion infected dogs.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice came in and I said, "get your shit Alice," I watched her moved changing and gearing up. I heard umbrella displacing guards and I moved my head and Shade said, "gear up and get ready to move out," I moved putting the bag around me and got a back packs and filled them up and chucked them out on to the floor. I got mine on as the weight wasn't brothering me and I moved leaving the building and heading for the station on foot and I saw Enrico arguing and I moved pulling off my gas mask and said, "Enrico, show time," I saw the Irons look at me in shock and I put the mask on my belt and Wesker had his mouth open and Chris said, "Muller," I walked up and saw zombies in the streets and I saw it was getting out of control fast and I moved making phone calls and Shade took the phone and said, "I want fucking help and I want it now," I had it on speaker and someone said, "James Shade," I could ear the gun fire and I said, "do you know what it takes for us both to scream out for help?" I smirked as the man said, "you two can handle anything between you," Shade then said, "and we both screaming out for help," I moved turning shooting out of the room as dogs went to come inside and I said, "do we sound like we are fucking messing around Solider?" Shade moved and said, "get us some supports now," I hanged up and moved shooting over cars as I moved watching Enrico take control and Irons left with Wesker. I saw birds coming in as the lickers came out and I watched people land and I moved shooting and on the first bird I moved giving them to needle samples to the captain as he had his mouth open and I shouted, "samples, get this to fucking CDC and get us some back up."

I moved watching Enrico load up school kids and the man looked at me and I shouted, "GO." I moved turning jumping up on to a car with my rifle and started shooting making lickers drop and most had there mouths open and Shade was ordering umbrella black jackets and I blinked as it was out of control. I moved watching cars being moved with other things to get blockages and I could hear gun fire of people trying to take down the birds and I saw people have there mouths open. I blinked as with an hour I had a call and I moved shooting and turned and said, "hang on," I shouted, "Shade down," I moved shooting my hand guns off and moved and walked back over to the side and said, "this is Muller," a man said, "what the fuck are you doing?" I then said, "currently trying to stay alive, if you want to be helpful give me a fucking ammo drop, I am running out down here, and people are dying, but what would be really fucking helpful is telling umbrella to stop shooting down my fucking help." I hanged up and moved my head and Shade came inside with me and Enrico, Matt ran in with Alice as they called back and I moved and Hope said, "I have you on loud speak, this is a defence meeting," I moved putting him on loud speaker and said, "oh, so know you want me to do my fucking job Hope, After all it was you who fucking pulled me from here saying I was over reacting, that I was insane," I heard people shout, "WHAT?" I shouted deadly, "if you let me get people in less than 24 hours ago, I wouldn't be stood neck deep in this fucking hell hole screaming for help with James Shade, do you know what it fucking takes to have us both in the same hell hole and both of us making calls for help?"

Hope as if trying to regain control said, "I was," I cut him off and said, "someone get this umbrella paid, jack ass off the line and get me someone who isn't in someone back pocket, I have men down here dropping like fucking flies." Shade then said, "we have samples, and Muller was trying to wave all her fucking flags not long ago, I remember getting told by you to keep my mouth fucking shut, and look what the fuck happened?" Enrico then said, "my STARS team have been waving red flags since Muller, left and that so called team you sent in might as well walked in with umbrella stamped on them not government." I felt Hunk's mobile ring and I moved answering and said, "darling, what is it?" I moved turning to the corner and Hunk said, "we have 1 hour before nuke drop," I swore and said, "thanks, darling, can you get out?" Hunk said, "my mission is going to hell," I then said, "pull out and get your ass up here, do you need help?" Hunk said, "well things are going bad to worst," I swore and punched the wall and said, "where are you?" Hunk said, "under the station," I nodded and said, "I coming for now, I have to tell the others and then I am on my way darling," I hanged up and walked over and Shade said, "Muller," I then said, "I just got heads up, we have 1 hour before they drop a fucking nuke on us," Hope then said, "we are not," I snapped deadly, "umbrella is dropping the nuke, on us to try and damage control this mess, maybe someone should check nuke codes because my source is so solid I will bet my fucking life on it." I moved reloading and Shade looked at me and I said, "I have to go my husband has hit trouble, and he needs my help do you have any idea what it takes for him to ask me for that? He hits some big fucking trouble," I moved taking one sample of each and moved putting on my blue tooth hand's free and called Hunk back and said, "darling its me, I am coming now." I moved heading off and Shade said, "you best be fast," I nodded and I moved jogging to along the spaces that looked like they did on the games saw the lift turned took it down and moved running along the torture chamber and taking the second lift and moved as Hunk said, "I am in a security room I can guide you."

I moved holding my rifle and moved running and shooting lickers as they moved and I turned seeing zombies and grabbed my hand gun shooting and moved looking at the doors opening and Hunk said, "stay there I am coming to you." I moved seeing zombies coming and I took out both hands and moved shooting and turning killing them and I saw Hunk running with lickers following him and I turned with my rifle picking them off and I moved with him going back the way I came. I got on to the lift and moved pulling off his mask and started kissing him and smirked as he had short mousy bound hair and green eyes and he said, "thanks," I smiled as I knew he hand hanged up and said, "I will always come for you." Hunk smirked and I moved taking his hand as we came in covered in gore and Hunk walked in and said, "Shade where the fuck is this help?" Rain said, "Sean Night," I smirked as Sean, as it suited him better than Hunk and a man said, "LT?" Sean then said, "this is LT Night, I want evac fucking now, we now have 45 minutes in till a nuke comes down on our asses," I moved on the radio and said, "this is Lt Lilly Muller, anyone hearing my voice, we have 45 minutes and counting in till a nuke drop if you can not get here with in 30 minutes turn back or you will be caught in the blast range, everyone hearing my voice needs to get to a place they can get up high and get a fucking on a bird, chuck your shit to make weight limits go more." I stopped and said, "anyone missing an air lift, report to the station, there is a possibility for a last changed to get out in time, but it is going to be dangerous, and deadly." I moved and Sean and Shade where shouting down the line and Hope then said, "there is going to be no bomb drop," I saw Alice look at me and she said, "fuck."

Sean said, "you got a plan," I then said, "your not going to like it," Shade said, "yeah, but you're the worlds top back door women, if you say there is a possibility everyone alive knows you can fucking pull it off." I looked at him and moved taking over the radio with the birds and a man said, "Captain, we got word there isn't no bomb drop," I moved radioing in, "there will be a bomb drop in that time frame, stop listening to those fucking idiots and start listen to me, this bomb drop is going to be done by umbrella, anyone who can not make it with in what I have said when I have said it, tell them to pull the fuck back down and start having any air force boys who got fire bombs to start dropping them on the woods, the woods where the first thing that went down, that is ground zero. It will mean the infected will come towards us but it will mean this nuke umbrella are going to drop on our asses is most like to kill everyone, I think I can speak to every fucker who has died so far when I say, if we are going to be nuked, I want an even fucking score on it, I have a back door plan even if its going to be a hard fucking back door, I got one, get people off the ground, while there is still time. I will be calling for a air lift, and when I do I need someone ready to come get me and who either manages to get though this exit with me, do you under stand me solider?" The man said, "yes captain," I moved radioing in, "and when I call I want a clearly running route right to the president and I want the fucking everyone who we can trust at that fucking table." I turned and pulled off Sean's Hunk name tag and tripped the umbrella off his back with Shade's. Alice ripped hers off with Rain's.

I moved looking at Enrico and he said, "I trust, you to try this with you." I saw others nodded in army colours and I said, "we have work to do." Alice took the phone and said, "John, Jimmy I am coming in with Shade, Muller and," I said, "Night," Alice looked at me and smirked and said, "and Night, get us a clean run though." I moved shooting watching people going and I saw the 30 minutes where up and people where heading in and Sean said, "so what's that back door?" I said, "the tram," Sean looked at us and said, "the hive?" I shock my head and said, "the tram here, it links up on to a route out of here, we have to go back to that shit whole I got you out of." Sean had his mouth open and said, "fuck," I then said, "darling, we can do it." Sean kissed me and said, "I trust you, but my team died down there," I smirked and said, "yeah, but its you me and Shade going down, the 3 of us can lead though this." Shade looked at the hand full of us who was left and I heard Carlos radio in, "hey we miss the lifts," I radioed back, "solider you have 5 minutes and then we are leaving, hall that fucking ass." I watched them get though and I moved leading them to the lifts and I said, "guns out, there are a lot of BOWs down here." Alice paled and I moved shooting with my rifle rolling falls watching lickers drop and Sean said, "this way," I said, "Sean, your map, Shade bring it up the back, and if it moves shoot it, there is one speed."

I moved going fast and everyone was just running and shooting and I moved getting doors and I saw we where close to the tram and I clicked empty and I moved running went up a wall and moved kicking a licker as it went to shot out its tongue and I moved shooting it with both hand guns and said, "move," I moved getting to the tram and jumped on and everyone was breathing hard and I moved going forwards and hitting the controls taking us out fast as we went under ground and Sean said, "how are we doing on time," I moved and said, "60 seconds," I moved as we where moving fast and I said, "get down," I moved putting everything on full and dropped down low with them and I heard a bang looked out the tunnel to see the walls shacking and I moved looking at the speed and I said, "come on," I started hearing the rest of the nose and the tune started going up again fast and I said, "Kaplan controls," I moved going to the back of the compartment and moved pulling things and set the other cart's lose and we shoot forwards and I moved shutting the door and saw we had lost people getting though and I pulled Kaplan down as the controls blow up and we came up and I looked at us get pushed forwards from the blast and I felt us speed up and I looked around and we where heading down a hill fast and I moved pulling a red leaver and the breaks screamed making everyone cover there ears but we started to slow down and I moved putting the phone back together and moved calling the air lift number and said, "this is Lt Muller, I am calling for air pick up." I heard a man say, "you where right about that bomb drop," I had it on speaker and said, "solider, there are 15 of us, and we need a lift." I moved looking at the line and saw we where in the woods but it was nothing but black ground and I radioed in, "we are in the train in what was the forest," the man then said, "sending that out now."

I hanged up and Chris said, "we fucking made it," I moved kissing Sean and he said, "I want a holiday," I laughed and said, "honey, we all want a holiday after this," Sean put his arms around me and I saw a bird come down and Shade said, "Chucky," I smiled walking out and Chucky said, "Shade," I saw it was the same man who had taken me back in to Raccoon city and I moved walking out and he said, "captain," I smirked as Sean got me in and he said, "your bleeding," I felt Sean sorting me out and I said, "don't worry my hubby can deal with it," Chris said, "you and him?" Sean said, "yeah, she my wife." I moved relaxing in to Sean's arms looking sleep and Alice moved and said, "lets bring this corporation down." Shade said, "lets," I blinked at seeing us land and I saw people where on the ground and I was handed a phone and I moved put it on to speaker raising my hand and a man said, "Lt report to the white house, the president, wants you at his meeting table." I said, "I will get on a bird now," he then said, "they also went to see," I cut him off and said, "we are coming," I looked around and said, "can we get an air lift," Chucky then said, "I got flue," I got back on and moved my head and the others did the same and Matt then said, "finely we can get them shut down," I then said, "it isn't just umbrella who have BOW programs," everyone looked at me with there mouths open, and said, "WHAT?" I then said, "this is just the tip of the iceberg, there is a hell of a lot more to this than anyone is seeing." I moved as Sean pulled me close and said, "why don't you try and get some rest," I nuzzled in to him and I felt his arms lock around me and Shade worried said, "is she alright?"

Sean then said, "no," Alice confused said, "but its just a small cut." Chris panicked said, "what happened?" Shade then said, "how bad?" Sean said, "we need to get her to a doctor sooner than later," Jill panicked said, "is she infected?" I moved uneasy and Sean shouted, "NO, she not infected just injured." I opened my eyes and Shade paled and I moved whipping my face as I was crying blood and Jill shouted, "Rebecca," I moved looking at Sean and he moved looking at me checking over my eyes and I moved cleaning up my face but Rebecca was coming over and I moved with my medic pack and stabbed myself in the leg with drugs and Sean moved changing and cleaning up the back of my head and Rebecca said, "I will take over," Sean said, "no, I got this," I moved cleaning it my self as they started to argue and I pressed on a new dressing and said, "Sean?" Sean moved wrapping me back up and I moved looking a sliver needle I had taken from the case the only one, the progenitor virus, I moved snapping it in to my leg and watched it go off and Alice said, "what is that?" I felt the burning in my veins and I moved the umbrella case I had taken from the red queen's wall and Sean went to stop me and I snapped all of them in my leg at once and he said, "no," I looked at him Shade looked at the case then me and said, "oh good god," I moved as Sean looked at the empty needles and I put them inside and said, "I know what I am doing." Sean took my face in his heads and said, "you just," I then said, "I know, was wasn't going to make it otherwise." I saw everyone look at me and Chucky looked back worried and I said, "it is not the first time, I done that, I will be fine in a few hours." I felt us going down and I said, "let's get this over with," I moved with Sean putting his arm around me and I got inside with the others and Rebecca shouted, "we need to get her to hospital," I moved and Shade put his arm around me with Sean and Sean walked forwards and I said, "Alice, come on, I did not make it this far not to see this though."

I walked in and everyone in the room looked at me as I sat down and I saw a women looking at me and she said, "she could be infected," I moved my gun at her head and said, "I am not infected, touch me and I will blow your brain's out," I looked at her and said, "Ms Heart, you can go back to umbrella and tell them to fuck off," Heart then said, "she is mad," I moved chucking her bag over and she went to stop me and one of the men who was by the president when I had walked in and I said, "tip it up, and look though it," I watched him show them a umbrella ID and everyone looked at her and I said, "really?" I saw her go out and the president swore and said, "solid, you have samples?" Alice opened the case and it was empty and she swore and said, "they are gone," I moved pulling two needles out of my vest and said, "yeah, I saved some," Rain then said, "you smart bitch." I didn't roll them over and I said, "but I can tell you the place where this shit came from." Everyone looked at me and someone said, "it is genetically engineered," I looked at the president then said, "what do you know?" I then said, "the T-virus," the women said, "there is now way," I cut her off with snapping deadly, "someone get this bitch out of here," I saw a gun chuck her out side and I said, "the T-virus, is also know as the Tyrant virus, is a part, of the Progenitor virus or P virus, the progenitor virus from rare flower, that can only be found, on the stair way to the sun, the stair way to the sun, is in Africa, it is a blood red flower, that is hidden on tribe lands, the tribe in question is now excited because they carry a natural gene that gives immunity to the progenitor virus, but the T-virus is an extract of a part of the progenitor and the tribe's natural gene in most cause couldn't handle it, it lead to death, mutation and experimentation."

I looked at him and said, "the flower, is the reason why in history we have zombies stores, as that is what it does when given to someone not of the tribe." The president blinked and said, "there is more to this," I nodded and said, "oh yeah, the T-virus was take out of the main virus and they umbrella made it stronger, but the G virus, with is the latest virus umbrella has made is stronger, its been made by using the T-virus, and putting it back in with the progenitor virus, making a brand new deadly virus. There is also the T-Veronica Virus with is the T-virus that has being modified to try and give the infected a hive mind in order to try and weaponries zombies." I watched people open there mouths and I rolled over the samples and said, "you need to find Albert Wesker and Alex Wesker," I saw the president look at me and I said, "they were part of project umbrella took, 13 children, and gave them all the last name of Wesker, and injected them with the progenitor virus, Alex and Albert where the only lived though the injects, the spilt the virus, up in to parts, one of which is the T-virus, they are immune to it, low given it has been so long since they had any virus in there systems, it might cause mutation but it will still give off T-virus antibodies, you also need to find Dr Ashford, and his daughter Angela Ashford, they both where living in Raccoon city and they are both infected with the T-virus," I saw the president's mouth drop open and I said, "Angela and her father have been using the virus gene resurrection that it gives to control degrading health conditions, they are not infects, but Ashford managed to change the virus the T-virus in order to help himself and his daughter, he is one of the world leaving minds in it."

I moved and said, "you also need to find a child called Sherry Brikin, also from Raccoon city her parents, Dr Brikin and Dr Brikin, created the G virus, and also had more than a hand in making the virus antivirus, they gave there Sherry a G Virus sample," I saw everyone making notes and I added, "its in a gold necklace that her mother gave her, Sherry is just a child, like Angie is, they have no idea what they have." I moved with a pen blinking as I was writing on a back of a report and I pushed it down the table and said, "that your find helpful," I saw him looking at with some of the others look at it and a women said, "this code, virus code," I then said, "your welcome," I moved and said, "no, I need to get medical attacking and they can deal with the rest, Matt, I hope your making those calls, get your people in here, everyone else can handle the rest." I got up and Sean put his arms around me I stopped and chucked over a tube of blood I had taken from Josh sneakily in the hive and said, "before I forget, that is Josh Wesker's blood, Albert Wesker's son, given Wesker underwent the virus injects before Josh was born, Josh has a secondary gene passed on though that, as it changed Wesker's DNA and there for what either makes Wesker immune was passed over, how much of it was passed over, I got no idea."

The president then said, "it is still warm," I then said, "it has been in my vest, I am sweaty," I heard people laugh at that and I said, "I need a holiday," Sean moved taking my weight and said, "we both do," I smirked and said, "sorry you got work to do and I need a medic," Sean picked me up bridal style and the president said, "there is a room here you can have," Sean moved and I saw it was a guest room and he put me down moved running a bath and a doctor came in and I said, "my husband can handle it, I needle some fluid drips, pain killers, and," Sean moved giving a list and I moved easing my way out of my vest and I saw them leave and I let Sean wash me down and bandage me up I blinked as he got a bath with me and he smirked as I was in a vest top and shorts with him curled up with some drips in my arm and I said, "I love you," Sean kissed me and said, "I love you too," I moved like I was sleep and I woke up before him and saw the drips where finished I moved checking myself over and everything was healed and I moved looking around and everything was clear, I knew the virus had done something and I moved wrapping up my head and moved seeing clothes getting changed and started kissing Sean and he moaned kissed me back and he looked at me in army green and I said, "come on, I sorted myself out, looks like I needed was you." Sean kissed me again and I moved putting on my guns and headed out and saw Shade shacking hands with people and he said, "your shouldn't be up." Sean then said, "well you try and stop her." I moved clicking my neck and moved going though reports and I saw Chris look at me and I said, "Chris, don't start." I saw Chris look at my rings and he said, "so what is your last name?"

I laughed and said, "Mrs Night," Rain looked at me and I saw the others clock my rings and Sean kissed my neck and said, "feel light headed I need to know." I then said, "yes darling," I moved writing and Alice came over with Matt and I moved stacking up my papers as I was labelling them and using carbon papers and Matt then said, "that is the antivirus," I moved and said, "yes," Rain said, "Muller," I then said, "it's Night Rain," Rain then said, "no its not," I saw her looking outside and I raised my hand and said, "Rain," I saw her look at my rings and I said, "Mrs Night," I saw everyone stop and Rain said, "you," I moved and said, "I am married, to Sean Night," I pointed and Sean said, "thank god she is finally using her right last name, I hate it when she uses her maiden name." I moved working and Rebecca came over looking at me and I finished after splitting up the stacks and I got up as Sean was talking with Shade and I crossed the stacks in to Shade's arms and I smirked as I had a sticky note and put it on Shade's forehead and said, "my number, I am done, for the day," I looked at Sean and said, "now can we go get some R and R I see one more bit of work I might scream." Shade put down the paper and put the note in his vest and said, "in code?" I then said, "my brains feel scrambled, its not in code." Sean put his arms around me and said, "so now I can sweep you off your feet and take you out of here," I then said, "yeah, no you get to do that hole night in shining armour and take me away," Sean laughed shacking his head and put my hand on my head and Sean moved picking me up and started walking out and I saw people looking at me as I let in to Sean and it had started raining but everything was just beginning.


End file.
